Taking Chances
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison/George, woah i know, a weird pairing but i think it works!; Addison just needed a friend and there he was but what if he can give her so much more? Rated M for the obvious reasons ;
1. Chapter 1

"Mered….you're not Meredith" George said opening the supply closet door "Sorry when I get a 911 to a closet, it's usually Meredith, panicking, wait why did you page me to the closet?"

Addison looked up at the intern, her eyes were teary "Erm, can you just check on all my patients for me, keep me posted with any changes"

"Yeah, sure, that's what I'm here for" George turned to exit the closet "Are you ok, Dr Montgomery?" he said turning back to face her.

"I'm fine O'Malley, just fi--i--ne" she said bursting into tears.

George instinctively sat down next to her pulling her in for a hug "I'm aware you don't really know me and I'm your intern but I live with two women who cry a lot so I'm going to hug you ok?"

Addison buried her face in George's neck, her hand held on to his shoulder as she sobbed uncontrollably, she was surprised at how strong he was.

"Do you….want to talk about it?" George asked softly "I mean, you don't have to but sometimes it helps, to talk"

Addison pulled herself away from George, she wiped her tears with her sleeve and took a deep breath.

"It's ok, thank you O'Malley, can you not talk about this, to anyone, especially your little intern friends, they would love this, Satan has a heart"

"Your secret is safe with me and you're not Satan" George said, he stood up and reached out his hand to help her up, she took it, stood up and straightened herself out, she held onto his hand for a second longer and squeezed it slightly "Thank you George" she smiled.

"No problem, anytime"

They both awkwardly retreated from the supply closet and returned to work.

* * *

**3 days later….**

"Martini please Joe" Addison said as she perched on her favourite bar stool.

Addison began to sip slowly on her drink, she heard a roar of laughter coming from one of the booths, she looked over and of course it was 'that' group of interns drinking themselves into a state with tequila. She turned back to her drink, her elbows resting on the bar she ran her hands through her hair.

"Can I have another beer please Joe" George asked sliding onto the stool next to Addison "Pretend I'm not here, I just wanted to make sure you're ok"

"I'm fine, just fine O'Malley"

"Just don't drink to many of those martini's ok"

"Yes boss" she saluted half heartedly.

"I'll see you at work then" George said as he left.

"Yeah" Addison sat, she downed the remains of her drink and left to get a cab home.

* * *

**1 week later….**

"Where the hell is this cab, I could get a cab like that in New York, stupid stupid Seattle and its stupid stupid rain" Addison stood shivering outside of the hospital.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" she heard George say behind her "Why aren't you waiting inside? In the dry, warm building?"

"My car won't start, I just want to go home, well back to my hotel room and the stupid cab I called for 30 minutes ago still isn't here"

"You're going to catch pneumonia, I'll give you a ride, come on, my cars over there"

Addison climbed onto the passenger seat, she wiped the rain off of her face.

"Here" George said throwing his jacket at her "Put this on, you look freezing"

"Thanks"

George started the engine and began to drive to the hotel. Addison sat staring blankly out of the window, watching the rain wash down the streets of Seattle.

As they pulled up in front of the hotel they were greeted by hotel staff.

"May I ask what floor your room is on Miss"

"14"

"I'm afraid we've had to close floors 14 and 15, a pipe burst in one of the rooms on 15 and we can't let anyone stay there until the problems sorted, health and safety and all that, we can arrange for you to move to another hotel for the night"

"Great! Just what I need!"

"It's ok, she can stay at my house" George said pulling away from the hotel.

"Your house where you live with 3 other interns one of them who stole my husband"

"You won't see them, we'll leave before they wake up. You're not getting a choice here Addison"

"Someone's getting brave" she joked.

"Come on in" George said opening the front door "I'll show you to my room" he said walking towards the stairs, Addison followed behind.

George opened her bedroom door, he pulled out a t-shirt and some boxer shorts and threw them on the bed "Here, you can sleep in those, your clothes are drenched….right I'll go and get comfortable on the sofa I guess"

"No wait….stay here for a while, I need to talk to someone and you offered to listen, last week you offered to listen"

George sat on the bed opposite Addison "Shoot" he smiled.

**3 hours later….**

"How can you say that? You're beautiful Addison, you're the strongest woman I know"

"You're such a suck up" she laughed lightly hitting him.

"What! I'm telling the truth, you amaze us all, and your hot!"

"What's my McName?….come on I know about the McName thing, what's mine?"

"McHottie"

"Really? That's not that bad, I thought it'd be McBitch or McSatan or something like that"

"Well to some people it was, especially when you first arrived and we found out you were McMarried to a certain McDreamy and had McSex with McSteamy but to everyone else, you're McHottie"

"Working at that hospital is liking being back in high school" Addison laughed "Thanks for tonight George"

"Its ok, I had fun, I suppose I should go downstairs now, I have to be up in 5 hours"

"Me too"

George leaned over and gave Addison a soft hug, as he pulled away he felt her lips press on his cheek, their faces brushed against each other, their eyes met, Addison leant in and softly kissed his lips. They returned to their stare, this time George kissed her, their lips began to part, the kiss was steamy, George slowly lay back on his bed all the while keeping contact with Addison's lips, her leg hooked over his, after a minute or so they parted.

"What just happened?" she gasped.

"I have no idea"

"We shouldn't be doing this" Addison sat up quickly "I'm your boss, your, your my intern, we can't do this"

"You know thats not true, you know what goes on in that hospital Addison"

"I know but…."

"I should go downstairs" George said clambering off the bed.

"No, wait"

"What? Like you said, we can't do this"

"George...can you just stay here tonight, I don't want to be on my own"

"Sure, if thats what you want"

They climbed under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning" Addison said quietly as she woke to find George wide awake and staring at her.

"Morning" George replied.

"We should get up"

"We should"

"GEORGE! We have to leave in 10 minutes, will you get your ass out of bed….." Meredith said opening his bedroom door, luckily Addison had quick reactions and she pulled the sheet over her head "...oh sorry, didn't realize you had, company, sorry"

"Go ahead without me, I'll follow in my car" George said.

"Ok, sorry, sorry, sorry" Meredith said closing the door behind her.

"That was so close" George gasped.

"I know"

"That could have been so awkward"

Addison laughed "We really need to go, when the coast is clear"

"I'll leave you to get dressed, see you at the car"

"George, thank you"

George smiled and slid out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter =) This one is M rated towards the end, hope the reviews and alerts keep coming because i'm really enjoying writing this and i have some ideas of where this could go! =) 3**

"So O'Malley, who's the mystery woman?" Alex asked as they sat eating lunch.

"What, what mystery woman?" George stuttered.

"The one hiding under your covers this morning" said Izzie.

"Meredith!" George whined.

"What! Its not often you're the one I find with a woman, its usually Alex" Meredith defended.

"Hey!" Alex said.

"Shut up Evil Spawn, you know she's right, so yeah George, who's the mystery woman?" Cristina asked.

"Nobody, nothing, nothing even happened"

"Then why was she in your bed?" Izzie asked.

"We were just talking"

"Only O'Malley could get a woman into his bed and end up just talking" Alex laughed.

"Shut up….I have to go back to work, you guys should try it sometime" George said as he stropped off.

* * *

**1 week later….**

George wandered slowly through the corridors of the hospital, as he turned the corner he saw her stood in front of the surgical board reading through a chart, he walked over and stood next to her mirroring her position.

"We need to talk"

"What's the problem Dr O'Malley?"

George grabbed Addison's arm and pulled her into a supply closet.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've been avoiding me, since the kiss, since you kissed me, since the kiss I can't stop thinking about every second of the day, the kiss that's making me lose concentration, the kiss, since then, you've been avoiding me"

Addison sighed leaning back against the closet door.

"I'm sorry, you've just been such a good friend this week and I spoiled it by kissing you, I made it complicated"

"I could deal with the kiss Addison but you avoiding me, thats whats spoiling our friendship and well, I kinda liked the kiss"

"I kinda liked it too" Addison laughed "God, what are we doing George?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, we can't…."

"Yeah, we can't…."

George stepped forward and placed his hand on her hip, they leaned into each other, Addison could feel his breath against her skin, she put her hand on his face, their lips became closer and as they touched Addison's hands moved around the back of his head, holding him into the kiss. As they pulled away they both let out a small laugh.

"Or we can" she laughed kissing him again "Is it weird that this doesn't feel weird, I thought maybe it would but it doesn't"

"I know, how are we going to do this?"

"Maybe you should come and stay at the hotel tonight, then we don't have to worry about being rumbled and we can talk about….this"

"Ok, I get off at 7:30 so is 8 ok?"

"Yeah, 8s perfect" she said giving him another kiss.

* * *

"Hey" Addison said as she opened her hotel room door "Come in"

"Addison, before anything happens, before we….do anything, we need to talk"

"I know, come sit" Addison said patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"I don't think we should tell anyone, about this"

"Why not?"

"Its just, I've seen how relationships work in that place and so have you, they don't work and thats mostly down to the amount of people who get involved"

"Your right but we can't keep it a secret forever George"

"I know" They both sat quietly for a few minutes as they thought about how their relationship could possibly work.

"4 months" said Addison "4 months, we'll keep it a secret for 4 months because by then we'll have a better idea of what this is"

"You think we'll still be together in 4 months?"

"You don't?"

"No I do, I do, its just this is weird, 2 weeks ago you were Addison Forbes Montgomery, world class neonatal surgeon and you pretty much petrified me"

"What, why?"

"Because you're well you're you, you're a strong independent woman, there's nobody like you in that hospital, I'm just an intern, that sounds pathetic doesn't it?"

"I'm not strong, i'm a mess! And you're not pathetic"

"Oh, I am"

"You, George O'Malley, are cute, smart, kind and you're going to make an incredible surgeon" Addison place her hand on top of George's and kissed him softly "I think I could really, fall for you"

"I think I'm already falling" George smiled.

Addison kissed him again, she pulled off his shirt slowly kissing his neck in the process, George unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it off her shoulders, she stood of the bed letting it fall to the floor.

"You're beautiful" George whispered pulling Addison close to him kissing her body, she straddled his hips, he unclipped her bra and slowly kissed her breasts, Addison reached her arm down and undid his jeans, he raised himself a little off the bed to push them down his legs, kicking them off quickly. Addison sat back onto his lap, feeling his length hardening against her, he kissed her neck making her moan quietly as his hands stroked softly along her spine. George gripped onto her head and waist flipping her onto her back, he kissed slowly down her body pulling off her lacy underwear, she spread her legs willing him to taste her. He continued his trail of kisses, he reached her wetness placing a kiss at her parting, he licked along her slit, she moaned at the touch, he slowly pushed in two fingers, curling them inside her pushing against her inner walls, every move he made was slow and steady, "Faster George, please, there, oh, George" Addison moaned.

George pushed his fingers in deeper trying to reach that important spot, he sucked on her clit, she continued to widen her legs almost begging him to take her over the edge "George" she moaned loudly "I'm..nearly..there" George kissed his way back up to Addison's mouth moving his fingers in and out of her quickly his thumb rubbing against her clit, she moaned loudly into his kiss and with one last flick of his thumb she went over the edge, her legs trembling beneath him.

"Oh my god" she sighed pulling him in for another long lingering kiss.

"You really think we're done here?" George said as he took of his boxers "Do you have any…"

"Don't need them, I can't get...and I trust that you, well you get the picture"

"I get the picture" George pulled Addison to the edge of the bed, she sat forward and wrapped her legs around him, he kissed her as he entered slowly. As he pushed himself in and out of her they both let out moans, Addison kissed George's neck groaning into his skin. George slightly lifted her off the bed as he turned to lay on his back giving her the control, he lay down bringing his knees up so she could lean back onto them, she slowly moved herself up and down on him, as she got faster and her pleasure increased she threw her head back biting on her red lips, the once slow and steady sex had turned into something rough and steamy, they were slamming against each other, George's hands holding onto her hips, as they both came Addison fell on top of him, kissing his body and then his lips.

"Wow" Addison gasped laying to the side of him "That was….amazing"

"It was, you're beautiful" he said kissing her.

"You're not so bad yourself Dr O'Malley" she smirked "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you after that"

"We have to be careful Addie"

"I know, I know"

They couple lay together as their bodies recovered, the sheets tangled up in their legs.

"I should go"

"What, why?"

"I can't stay out every night, I live in a house with 3 other people who would notice if I was gone"

"No, no, no, you're not having sex with me and then leaving, not happening, when you stay here you can tell them you fell asleep at work and you can buy a lock for your bedroom door so we don't have a repeat of last time"

"I love it when you're bossy"

"I'm not bossy, I just like to have control of a situation"

"Oh so your a control freak"

"Shut up" she said hitting him playfully on the arm.

"When can I see you again?"

"You see me everyday George"

"I know but when can I 'see' you again"

"Ah, well I don't know about that but maybe we should christen your bed sometime"

"Sounds good but you're gonna have to learn to be quiet we can't go waking everyone up, we'll be busted before we've reached the 2 day mark, let alone 4 months"

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of solution" Addison said kissing him.

They lay next to each other, Addison's head tucked under George's, his arm around her shoulder holding her into him closely, they lay quietly, every breath in sync, they soon fell asleep. This was the start of something and they both knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to clear a few things up about this fic, this is for my benefit as well as any readers!:**

**Time-wise this is after Addison went to LA, she stayed in Seattle obviously, there was no Alex or Callie because that would just make this fic waaay too complicated although I don't know if I want Callie to be in it as Addie's friend because I love their friendship, any thoughts on this would be much appreciated =) Oh and Alex moved in to the 'intern house', just because aha!**

**I'm thinking Addison and Derek have been divorced for 2 years-ish at this point and he is all 'bright and shiny' with Meredith!**

**I don't really like this chapter to be honest, its more of a filler, a long one I know but I have already written a few of the future chapters and its way to soon in the story to put them in, I'm really happy with them though and can't wait to post them!!**

**Anyway I'll stop my rambling (I'm a lot like Meredith in more ways than I should be!) and let you read, and review! Don't forget to review they make me happy!! Oh and thanks for the reviews & alerts!!**

**

* * *

**

**1 month later….**

"Is anybody home?" George shouted as he opened the front door, Addison waiting anxiously behind him "All clear" he said pulling her arm so she stepped into the house.

"They're on call tonight right?"

"No, but they're probably at Joe's"

"Taking chances are we Dr O'Malley? How would you have explained me standing behind you if they'd have been home?"

"Um…."

"Um…." she mocked wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly "How long do you think we have before we have to lock ourselves away?"

"An hour-ish, depends on how drunk they want to get this time, so you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"I'll make some food, come on" George and Addison walked into the kitchen, he started opening and closing cupboards looking for something edible, he couldn't give her pop tarts or leftover grilled cheese. Addison hopped up onto the island swinging her legs against the counter "George" she said sexily.

"Yes" he said turning to face her, she pulled on his shirt standing him between her legs, they kissed passionately, their tongues dueling "I know you said you were hungry Addison" George joked.

"Shut up and kiss me again"

Addison's hands curled around the back of his neck as his gripped onto her waist, suddenly they heard the front door slam, they both froze, their hands still holding onto each other, their breathing heavy.

"Anybody home?" they heard Meredith shout.

"Shit" George gasped, Addison jumped off the counter quickly and onto the floor just in time for the kitchen door to swing open.

"Hey George, I didn't think anyone was in" Meredith smiled throwing her bag onto the kitchen table.

"Me neither, I thought you were going to Joe's"

"I was but I'm exhausted not in the mood for tequila tonight"

"Who are you and what have you done with Meredith Grey?"

Meredith laughed and walked towards the kettle which was right above Addison, she quickly crawled to the other side of the island.

"Do you want some cocoa?"

"Yeah, sure, yeah"

"What's wrong George, you seem a bit jumpy?"

"What, no, I'm fine, just fine, erm Mer, can I borrow your….your….your..iPod for a few days, I broke mine and you never use yours so, can I?"

"Yeah sure"

"Can you go get it now? I'll make the cocoa"

"Sure, whats the rush George"

"Nothing, no rush"

"Ok then, you're being weird, are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine"

As soon as Meredith had left the room Addison jumped up from the floor "What are we going to do?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Here, take my keys go and sit in my car, I'll text you when the coast is clear"

"That's our romantic night out the window, this is mad why are we even doing this"

"I'm sorry, we'll talk about this later, now go quick before she gets back"

"Fine" Addison said grabbing the keys from his hands, George quickly pecked her on the lips as she ran for the door.

"Here you go" Meredith said a few minutes later handing him the iPod.

"Thanks, and here's your cocoa" George smiled handing her one of the mugs.

"Thank you, I'm gonna drink this in bed, wait for Derek to come back from surgery"

"Ok, night Mer"

"Night"

As soon as George heard Meredith's bedroom door close he called Addison back in, they crept up the stairs into his room locking the door behind them.

"That was so close" Addison sighed flopping herself back onto the bed.

"I know, maybe we shouldn't sneak around anymore Addie"

"Hey this was your idea!"

"I know it was but, oh I don't know Addison, I don't want to screw this up cuz well, I kinda like you, a lot"

"Well lets just enjoy this for a little longer, the thrill of the chase and all that and for the record, I kinda like you too"

"I'm gonna be killed when this gets out, Derek and Mark will beat the hell out of me"

"Shut up, no they won't, my life has nothing to do with them anymore"

"Your life will always have something to do with them, you've known them most of your adult life, they..."

"Can we just stop talking about Derek and Mark please, I really don't care what they think" Addison said cutting him off "Can you just get your very cute little ass over here and kiss me"

"Well if you insist" George said jumping onto the bed causing Addison to squeal.

"Sshh"

"Sorry" she giggled as he kissed her softly.

* * *

"I think this is my favourite part" Addison said quietly as her head lay on George's bare chest, they we both wrapped up in his sheets.

"Favourite part?" he questioned.

"Of our thing, of us, my favourite part is lying in bed with you, I mean the sex, the sex is great but just being with you, it makes me feel safe, its my favourite part"

"Really, I'm not usually the 'safe' guy, I'm the clumsy, forgetful guy and I say the wrong things at the wrong time and…."

"I feel safe with you, even though you are incredibly clumsy" she laughed "I like your clumsiness, its cute"

"Cute huh?"

"Yes cute! When do you have to go back to the hospital?"

"6:30, doing the 48 hour shift"

"What, that's crazy"

"I'm an intern, bottom of the food chain, the help, you remember what its like, or were you the chiefs favourite back then too" he joked.

"I'm not the chiefs favourite!" she laughed hitting him playfully on his chest.

"Yes you are, you know you are! Anyway, what time are you in?"

"8:00, will the house be empty or am I going to have to leave when you get up?"

"Izzie will be there already, I'm getting a ride in with Mer and Derek"

"You'll come see me right?"

"Of course" he said kissing the top of her head.

"George, are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be happy? Are you happy?"

"I'm the happiest I've been in a very long time, you're my happy place"

"You're my happy place too….come on we should get some sleep" he said kissing her once more "Night" he smiled.

"Night honey"

* * *

"You look happy Georgie" Izzie smiled that morning as they met for rounds.

"Yeah I'm good, glad to be here that's all"

"You're glad to be starting a 48 hour shift, what the hell is wrong with you Bambi!" Cristina yawned.

"Hey I like my job, whats wrong with that?" he laughed.

"Don't get me started" she groaned.

"Ok everyone pay attention we don't have the time to chat, Yang you're with Shepard, Stevens you're with Sloan, Karev and Grey in the pit and O'Malley you're with Montgomery, what are you waiting for, go!" Dr Bailey shouted as rounds ended.

* * *

"Dr Montgomery, I'm on your service today" George smiled as he approached her.

"I believe I requested you Dr O'Malley, for now you can just check on the patients, I have a c-section scheduled in 2 hours which I would be happy for you to scrub in on but until then just keep yourself busy" she replied, she walked past him turning back slightly to whisper in his ear "My office, 10 minutes please and thank you".

George stepped into her office and was instantly slammed into her door, he turned them around pressing her into the wall as they kissed passionately.

"I missed you" she said breathlessly as their lips parted.

"I left the house" he paused to look at his watch "less than 3 hours ago"

"That doesn't stop me missing you" she smirked she slipped away from him and walked sexily over to her desk, she sat herself on the edge of it and stared at him, he slowly walked over and kissed her again, he slipped his hand under her skirt pushed her panties aside and rubbed her warmth, she gasped slightly as he slipped in two fingers slowly moving them in and out, she leaned in close to him, his fingers curling inside her rubbing hard against her inner walls, she moaned lightly against his skin, her warm breath hitting his neck, as her orgasm was about to take over she kissed him hard on the lips letting her moan escape into his mouth. As his fingers slowed he pulled them out still rubbing on her sensitive clit, he kissed her neck softly.

"Thank you" she gasped "I'm starting to like the new spontaneous Dr O'Malley, he's fun"

"Oh I know, how do you do this to me"

They kissed again his hands moving up her body and into her hair, as her hand reached for the tie on his scrubs they were startled by a knock on the office door.

"Shit" she whispered "Who is it?" she shouted with a slight quiver in her voice.

"It's Richard, can I come in?"

"One minute" she shouted "Hide" she whispered standing up and straightening out her skirt and flattening her hair down.

"What, where?"

"Desk, George hurry up!"

"Ok, ok"

"Come in"

"Hey Addie….are you ok you look a little flustered?"

"I'm fine, its a bit warm in here don't you think, was there something you wanted?"

"Just thought I'd see if you were ok, hows things here on gynae?"

"I'm great, everythings great, great, yeah, good" she stuttered.

"Well ok then, I'll talk to you later Addison"

"Yeah, bye Richard"

As the door closed behind him Addison let out a heavy sigh.

"You should've seen your face Addie" George laughed getting up from under the desk.

"Shut up, how would you like it if your boss saw you all post….sex, he could tell something was wrong couldn't he?"

"Even if he did think something was wrong I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even think that was the reason, your cute when your stressed out"

"You're an ass" she said hitting him on the chest.

"Oh really" he smirked "Well I guess you won't be needing my _services _anymore" he said stepping slowly away from her, she grabbed his scrub top and pulled him back to her for a kiss "Your insufferable" she sighed trying to hide her smile giving him another kiss "Right, back to work Dr O'Malley"

"Yes Dr Montgomery, of course" he smiled "But we'll be meeting later right?"

"Oh yeah, of course" she grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not my favourite chapter, another filler, i promise the next one is better! And i'm giving you 3 updates at once so you have to love me =)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! iam-kelly.**

**

* * *

1 month later….**

"George, are you getting up, we have to leave in half an hour" Meredith shouted "I'm coming in so you better not be naked" Meredith reached for the door handle and pushed "George why can't I get in your room? Have you put a lock on your door? George are you listening to me?"

"I'll be down in 5 minutes Mer"

"George why is there a lock on your door?"

"To stop you or Izzie bursting in every morning, its been there for months, go downstairs I'll be there in 5 minutes!" he shouted.

"Ok, ok, no need to get angry" Meredith grumbled.

"Why are you shouting?" Addison moaned into the pillow.

"Meredith was trying to get in to wake me up, that lock was an excellent idea Ms Montgomery"

"Well yeah, this is me we're talking about"

"You are so cocky"

"And your cute when your angry"

"I should go, I'll probably see you at work" George smiled climbing off the bed and throwing some clothes on "Bye beautiful"

"Wait! Do I not get a goodbye kiss?"

"Of course" George smiled leaned over the bed and kissing her softly "Bye"

"Bye honey"

**

* * *

The following day….**

"_I don't feel like dancin, dancin, even if I find nothing better to do, don't feel like dancin, dancin, why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood? Don't feel like dancin, dancin, I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn with you_"

Addison sang a long with the radio, dancing happily in nothing but a towel, she was completely oblivious to the fact that George had let himself into the room and was standing watching her.

"OH FUCK!" she exclaimed as she turned around to see him there "Don't do that! Don't sneak up on me! Wait, how much of that did you see?"

"Enough" George laughed "Looked like you were having fun, didn't want to spoil it"

"I was having fun but I think we can make this night a whole lot funner don't you" she said pulling on his t-shirt.

"Funner?"

"Yes funner, more fun"

"You're not as sophisticated as you let on are you?"

"Yes I am! So what if I like to dance around in my towel once in a while, hell maybe I'll even dance naked"

"Hmm, I'd like to see that"

"Down boy, we have dinner reservations" she said turning her back on him and grabbing her clothes from the closet.

"But you just said…."

"No buts, it's rare that we get the chance to do this so we're going to have a nice dinner together and we're going to talk and drink wine and then, maybe we can come back here for….desert, now go watch TV or something while I get dressed"

"You are so sexy when your bossy"

"Shut up" she smirked.

* * *

"So, tell me about your friends" Addison said as she took a sip of her wine.

"You know my friends"

"No, I know Baileys interns, I don't know them, tell me about them"

"Ok well, erm, ok, well I'm closest to Izzie and Meredith, that's probably because we lived together from pretty much the first week of our internship, they're like the sisters I never had, we fight over stupid things but we always know that we love each other at the end of the day and well Cristina, she annoys the hell out of me, she's cold and bitchy and probably the most competitive person I've ever met but she's like our Bailey, she tells us when we're being ridiculous, she's harsh about it but if she wasn't there we'd probably fall apart, don't tell her I said that though! And Alex, well he's just Alex, he pretends he hates me but he doesn't, he reminds me of my brothers"

"Do you think they'll like me, I mean I'm not their favourite person"

"They're just wrapped up in all the Meredith/Derek drama, they don't know you and I know that they all like working with you"

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah, your the neonatal rock star"

"I guess I am aren't I" she smirked.

"And again with the cockiness" he laughed.

"You coming back to my place tonight?" she asked.

"For desert?"

"Yeah, for desert"

* * *

"Let me take care of you tonight" George whispered softly as he lay Addison back onto the bed, he slowly peeled her clothes off leaving her naked in the center of the bed, she stretched out her arms to him and pulled on his shirt, he took it off and threw it onto the floor, he took off his pants leaving him in his boxers. He pushed her legs up so her knees pointed at the ceiling, he kissed her inner thighs gently. She whimpered as he dragged his tongue a long her slit, he slowly pushed in two fingers as he sucked on her clit, her body writhing underneath him. He began to quickly thrust his fingers in and out of her, tasting all of her juices, he kissed his way back up her body finishing with a passionate kiss on her mouth, she sucked on his bottom lip as he pulled away, tasting herself on him. He pushed in a third finger, she pushed herself down onto him, her hips bucking as he thrust against her g-spot, he moved his mouth back down to her clit, his movements got faster, he sucked and nipped at her most sensitive spots, she gripped onto the sheets as she came loudly, after letting her ride out the orgasm he pulled his fingers from her. He kissed her body gently, he caressed her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, he knew they would be extra sensitive now, his suspicions confirmed as she shivered beneath him. He pulled away briefly as he removed his boxers, he looked at her for conformation as he hovered between her legs, she gave him a post coital smile and a nod, he kissed her gently on the lips as he entered her slowly, she wrapped her legs around his center, her heels digging into his back. They moved together slowly, he lifted her slightly off the bed to access her at a deeper angle, each thrust hit her g-spot hard, she let out soft moans, her fingers now gripping onto his neck and shoulders.

"Let me go on top" she whispered into his ear breathlessly, he flipped them over, somehow remaining inside her, she leant forward, her breasts brushing against his chest, she kissed him softly on the mouth and neck as she moved slowly up and down him. She sat back as he thrust more forcefully into her, she rubbed her clit with one hand, the other grasping his leg, they came perfectly in sync, he groaned her name loudly as his cum filled her, she moaned as she collapsed onto his chest. They lay together as their laboring breaths returned to a normal rate. He kissed her head softly as she snuggled into his embrace.

"We just made love" Addison said softly her head laying on George's chest.

"Um yeah, we did"

"We haven't done that before" she said innocently.

"What are you talking about Addison?"

"I mean we've had sex, great sex but that, that was different, that was, love making, did you not feel the difference"

"I did, I just wanted to make you happy"

"You did that alright" she yawned.

"Ok come on, sleep time" George said hugging her tightly "Night Addie"

"Night honey"

Addison was the first to fall asleep, George looked down at the beautiful woman in bed with him, he loved the way her hand rested on his chest, he kissed her softly on the top of the head before falling into his own slumber, a smile settled on his face.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok, anyone who watched the Private Practice pilot, thats where i got the dancing scene from aha! Love it =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, here it is! Where the chapters i love start to come in!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! iam-kelly.**

**

* * *

1 month later….**

"Addison are you ok? That's the third time you've thrown up this morning!" George shouted as he lay on her bed, concern present in his voice.

"I'm fine, it's just a bug, it'll pass"

"You can't go to work like this"

"It's fine, I was the same yesterday and the day before, it passes by lunch"

"So your saying it only happens in the morning" George asked curiously peering around the bathroom door.

"Don't look at me like that, I know what you're thinking George, its not even possible, you know it isn't, thats why we don't use anything" pushing past him and walking towards the closet.

"Addison, you know as well as I do that anythings possible, especially in medicine, maybe all the tests you did were wrong"

"Your saying my best friend who happens to be one of the best fertility specialists in the country got it wrong?"

"Yes"

Before Addison could defend herself she ran back to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"You're doing a pregnancy test!"

"There really isn't much point"

"Just do it and if its negative you can say I told you so, I'll go and get some"

"Fine, I'll do it but I will be saying I told you so George, I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant"

**

* * *

20 minutes later….**

"Jeez George how many did you buy?" Addison said as she took the boxes from his hands.

"Well we have to be sure, those things aren't 100%"

"I don't even know why we're doing this, it's not possible"

**

* * *

Half an hour later….**

"It's not possible, I can't, I can't be pregnant" Addison said as she sat on the edge of the bath staring at the white stick in her hand.

"Addison you've done 6 pregnancy tests, how you managed to generate enough pee I don't know but you did 6, and they're all positive" he said gesturing towards the 5 remaining sticks that sat in the sink behind him.

"What're we going to do? We were just about to tell everyone about us and now this"

"I, I don't know, what to you want to do?"

"I'm keeping it, there's no way I'm making the same mistake again, I'm keeping it whether you like it or not" Addison rambled.

"Addison calm down, I'm not planning on leaving you, ever"

"Really?" Addison said, trying to hide the smile creeping up on her face.

"These past few months, they've been amazing, I mean unbelievable, how can a woman like you be interested in someone like me"

"Because, George O'Malley, you're cute, you're smart, you're amazing in bed and most importantly, you're my best friend" Addison said as she kissed him "So we're really going to do this?"

"Yeah, we really are" George smiled.

"Oh my god, I'm pregnant" Addison gasped "Oh my god" she smiled almost leaping into George's arms making him stumble backwards into the sink.

"Ow, be careful Addison, you're going to have to take it easy, this is your miracle baby"

"Our miracle baby, what am I going to tell everyone, I can't not tell anyone, I'm gonna get all big and pregnanty"

"Pregnanty? Coming from the double board certified neonatal surgeon and OB-GYN, pregnanty, really?" he mocked.

"Shut up, you know what I mean, I'll just say it was a sperm donor" she joked.

"That's actually not a bad idea, that could work"

"Are you serious? But George, when _are_ we going to tell everyone about us, we can't keep it a secret forever and by the time the baby's born we'll have been together for almost a year, can we really keep this a secret for that long, I don't even know why we're doing this anymore"

"Because I don't want anyone to spoil it! We've done a pretty good job so far"

"If you're sure, then i'll do it, I can say that, if you're sure"

"I'm sure" George smiled "We're going to have a baby"

"We're going to have a baby" Addison said kissing him softly.

* * *

"Dr Bailey, I need you for a consult do you have time?"

"Sure, what's the problem"

"Follow me" she smiled.

Addison opened the door to an empty room she'd set up with sonogram equipment.

"Where's the patient?"

"Right here" Addison said smiling nervously.

"You, you're the patient"

"Yeah"

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant well, all the puke and the 6 home pregnancy tests say I'm pregnant" Addison said hopping up onto the exam table.

"Who's the father? I didn't think you were dating anyone." Miranda said as she squeezed the cold gel onto Addison's stomach.

"I used a sperm donor, it'll be too late soon, its now or never" the lie slipped out of Addison's mouth with more ease than she thought it would.

"Well I guess I should say congratulations, you'll make a great Mom"

"Thank you, can we just keep this between us and the chief, just until I'm past 3 months"

"Sure, doctor/patient confidentiality, you know that, Ok, I'm saying you're about 4 weeks, everything looks perfect"

"Wow, I never knew how amazing the feeling is when you see that for the first time, I know I look at sonograms everyday but…."

"There's nothing like it when its your own, here's the picture" Miranda said handing it over to Addison.

"I can't believe I did it, this is really happening"

"This is really happening Addison"

* * *

"Chief, I need to speak to you, in private" Addison said approaching him nervously.

"Ok, come into my office"

Addison sat opposite the chief quietly.

"You wanted to say something Addison"

"Yes, yes I did, you're right, I did"

"And…."

"I'm pregnant, i'm 4 weeks, which I know isn't a long time and there's still a long way to go but I just, I thought you should know so we can sort out maternity leave and cover and stuff"

"I didn't think you were dating anyone"

"I'm not, I used a sperm donor, I wasn't going to try and wait for the right guy again, I was married to Derek for 11 years and we kept putting it off and Mark well thats a different story all together, I just have to have this baby Richard" Addison said quickly.

"Well, I'm here for you, every step of the way"

"Thank you Richard, I really appreciate it, but don't tell anyone, when I'm past 3 months I'll start telling people, I know how these things can go wrong so…but Bailey knows, she did the scan for me"

"Well, congratulations Addie, I'm happy for you" the Chief said pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you Richard"

* * *

"Hey, you paged" George said stepping into Addison's office they always tried to get time everyday even if it was only 5 minutes.

"I just thought maybe you should see this" Addison said handing George the first scan of their baby.

"That's our baby" he smiled

"It is, 4 weeks, I nicknamed it Pea'"

"Pea, why pea?"

"Because its small, like a tiny little pea"

"As long as Pea here doesn't come out green I'm happy" he laughed "This is amazing"

"I know, I don't think I've ever been happier" Addison said kissing George.

"Look I'm going to say something now and I don't want you to freak out, I've wanted to say it for a while now and well if I don't say it now I won't but I don't want you to think it's just because of the baby because it isn't, its about more than that..."

"George you're starting to sound like Meredith"

"I know, I'm rambling I get it, its just, Addison, Addie, I love you"

"Was that it?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too"

"Really?"

"Yes really George, I told you I thought I was going to fall for you and I did, I fell, I love you, I have no idea why you got so worked up"

George kissed her hard on the lips "I just, it's not something you just blurt out, I've never felt like this before, it just feels perfect"

"I know, it does" Addison smiled subconsciously rubbing the spot where their tiny baby was growing.


	6. Chapter 6

**2 months later….**

Addison lay on her bed her hand resting on the very small bump where her flat stomach used to be.

"I can't wait for you to get all big and pregnant" George said climbing onto the bed next to her.

"I can" Addison laughed "Actually I can't either!"

George kissed her softly "So, 3 months, time to let the cat out of the bag"

"Yeah, I guess it is, people will probably start guessing soon anyway, my bump is growing by the day, I can't keep my hand of it, I have the 'pregnancy glow' which is basically just sweat from throwing up all morning although luckily that is dying down now, we work in a hospital full of trained doctors and nurses, they'll soon work it out"

"I guess they will….I should go" George sighed "If I'm late Bailey will kill me, I'll meet you in your office usual time, I'll bring you lunch" George said kissing Addison and then the bump.

"Get the chicken salad…."

"With pickles and milkshake I know"

"Ooh get some fries as well"

"I will, now I really have to go Addie! I'll see you on rounds"

"Bye honey"

"Bye you, bye Pea" he smiled picking up his jacket and running for the door.

* * *

"Who's presenting?" Dr Bailey said as herself and her 5 interns filtered into a patients room.

"Molly Cole, 27, 39 weeks pregnant, has been in labour for 20 hours and is scheduled for a c-section with Dr Montgomery in 45 minutes, I'll be staying to prep her for surgery" said Izzie.

"Thank you Dr Stevens" Addison smiled "Molly the baby seems a little distressed but I'm not too worried at the moment because of the babies current position a c-section really is the best optio....i'm sorry I have too.." Addison pushed past the interns who quickly followed her out of the door, she was trying to make her way to the bathroom but there wasn't time, she had to settle for the nearest trash can, as she threw up she heard a few gasps, she slowly stood and rubbed her bump "That really wasn't the time baby" she said calmly.

"Baby!" all of the interns repeated, except for George of course.

"Baby?" she heard a familiar voice say behind her.

"Derek, hi" she said wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"Did you just say baby?"

"Yeah, I was meaning to talk to you about that, I'm, well I'm, I'm….pregnant"

"Pregnant? Who's the father?"

"Sperm donor, wasn't gonna wait around forever" she laughed nervously "and now you have no idea what to say to me, I get that, I'm gonna, I'm gonna go back to my patient, I'll speak to you later Derek" Addison patted him on the shoulder as he stood staring at her with his mouth open, she turned to see the interns lined up outside the room also staring.

"What? I'm not allowed to have kids? Stop gawping!"

"Might be because you didn't actually tell anyone you just threw up in a trash can" Alex snorted.

"Yeah, sorry about that guess it saves me the job though right! Come on, back to work, patients to see, c-sections to do" Addison said switching quickly back to professional mode.

"You okay?" George mouthed, Addison replied with a nod and a small smile.

* * *

"You had me worried back there" George said sneaking into Addison's office.

"It's just morning sickness sweetie, its all your fault anyway with your super sperm getting me pregnant"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment" George smirked.

"Hmm, I bet you are"

"I thought you said the morning sickness was calming down"

"It was, I guess Pea was fed up with being a secret" she laughed.

"The guys are on call tonight if you want to come round, they won't be back until morning"

"Sure, I can't believe they haven't noticed you sneaking me in and out for 6 months"

"Me neither, we're getting good at this"

"We are" Addison hopped up onto her desk standing George in between her legs so she could kiss him, she put her head against his chest "I swear the babies doing somersaults in there" she sighed.

"You know the chief would let you take time off if you need it"

"I'm working until I'm ready to burst, I'm a world class surgeon, I need to cut"

"I know but I don't want you to be stressed out"

"I'm fine George, I know my limits"

George groaned as his pager beeped "It's Bailey, I should go, I'll be back later with your lunch" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips followed by one on her forehead and then another on her bump.

"George, I Love You"

"I Love You Too"

* * *

"So, you're pregnant" Mark said leaning on the nurse's station next to Addison.

"Yes Mark, I'm pregnant" she said not looking up from the chart she was reading.

"Why didn't you tell anyone"

"I wanted to get past 3 months and I told people, I told the Chief and Bailey"

"So why now?"

Addison sighed, she knew what he really wanted to know, why this baby, why not his? "Mark we've been over this, it wasn't the right time, we weren't in the right place and now I am in the right place, I've changed, I'm a different person, I'm 100% ready for this"

"As long as your happy Addie" Mark smiled.

"As long as your happy" she repeated looking up from the chart to face him "Why no sarcastic comment? No name calling? Nothing!"

"Your not the only who's changed" he said as he backed away "If you need anything, just call me"

Addison didn't reply, she was a little bit in shock "Well that went better than I expected" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Oh Addison that's disgusting!" George groaned as Addison dipped some fries in her milkshake followed by a dip in the pickle juice.

"No it's not, its amazing, here try some" she said waving one in his face.

"I'll pass, we're going to have to change our plans for tonight"

"Why?"

"Turns out Izzie and Alex aren't on-call after all, some mix-up with the schedules or something, I know I can sneak you in but I don't really feel like doing that tonight, I want to spend time with you and Pea without worrying that someone's gonna burst through the door, I know we have the lock but I just, I want to be us tonight"

"Ok, I understand, come to the hotel" Addison said as she shoveled in a mouthful of chicken "I look disgusting don't I"

"You look beautiful, you do have food on your face though" he laughed leaning over and wiping her mouth with his thumb "I should go"

"How do you have two lunches everyday?"

"I don't really, I have half here and half in the cafeteria" he said as he stood up "I'll see you later"

"Wait! You're forgetting something"

"Of course I am" George said leaning over and kissing her "How could I forget that"

* * *

Addison stood brushing her teeth in her hotel bathroom, she could just about make out George's voice 'Who is he talking too?' she thought to herself wandering back towards the door.

"_Mom I know I'm sorry I should have called sooner...yes I love her...yes you can meet her...no don't make any baby clothes...its too early to know if its a boy or girl...yes I'll call when I know...no Ma you don't have to come to the hospital...because its not common knowledge that we're together...because some people wouldn't approve...because we work with her ex-husband...yes she was married before but that was a long time ago...we're telling people when the babies born...ok Ma thank you...Mom I'll call you tomorrow...bye...i'll tell her to call you...yes she's nice...mom bye...bye mom...i love you too….bye" George sighed and lay back on Addison's bed._

"You told your Mom" he heard a stern voice say almost making him fall off the bed.

"Addison! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"You told your Mom" Addison repeated.

"Yeah, I couldn't not tell her, I can't turn up on her doorstep in 6 months and say 'Hi Mom, this is Addison and this is your grandchild, sorry I didn't call, I forgot!'"

"Ok, ok, keep your panties on, its fine, it's fine that you told her, she wants to meet me?"

"Yeah, thats ok right?"

"Of course it is" Addison smiled "You have 2 weeks off after your exams right?"

"Yeah, if I pass them"

"Of course you will honey, so I'll take some time off then and we'll go to your Mom's"

"Sounds great, and hey, if I pass"

"When you pass"

"When I pass I'll be a resident, that won't sounds as pathetic when you introduce me"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'd love you even if you ended up with no job and no money"

"No you wouldn't but thank you anyway"

"George, your Mom doesn't talk to any of your friends does she?"

"Izzie sometimes, they talk about recipes and stuff…." George answered.

Addison glared at him.

"I'll call her back" George sighed picking himself up of the bed.

* * *

"Done, all she asks is that we go and visit and she wants you to call her" George said lying next to Addison.

"Ok, I can do that, now can you give me a massage, I know this baby isn't very big but god its making me ache, I'm exhausted"

"Sure, come here" George sat up, he made Addison sit in front of him so he could rub her back "You know those heels probably aren't doing you any favors"

"But there pretty and I don't wear them in surgery its not like I wear them all day"

"I know but you are going to have to invest in something a little more comfortable, we can put them somewhere safe for a few months"

"Fine but only if you come shoe shopping with me"

George groaned loudly which caused Addison to elbow him in the chest.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You are coming shopping whether you like it or not George O'Malley, you want me to wear sensible shoes you can damn well come and get them with me"

"Ok, ok, calm down Addison, god I'm gonna get the brunt of these hormones aren't I?"

"Yep, you are but you love me so you can forgive me right?"

"Right" he smiled.

**

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this chapter, so i hope you enjoyed reading it =) Should be updating soon, i have 10+ Chapters already written for this but i'm not happy with a lot of them so they won't all come at once! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! iam-kelly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, short chapter I know! I'm skipping over the whole 'finding out the sex of the baby' part, you'll pick up on it pretty much straight away anyway!! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**iam-kelly.**

**

* * *

2 months later….**

"So?" Addison said anxiously as George entered her office, exam results in his hand.

"Well….?"

"George!" she scolded impatiently.

"I passed"

"I knew you could do it" Addison squealed wrapping herself around him "So I guess this means we're going to see your mother this weekend?"

"I guess it does, I'm gonna go find Bailey, tell her the good news"

"You didn't tell Bailey yet, she's gonna kill you for that"

"I know but you're more important"

"Thats sweet but seriously, go tell Bailey, oh wait George!"

"Yeah"

"How do you feel about going to LA after we see your Mom?"

"You want to go and see Naomi don't you?"

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"Of course it is honey, we'll talk later ok?"

"Yeah, see you later"

* * *

"So Dr Montgomery how are you today?" Izzie smiled.

"I'm great Dr Stevens thanks for asking, and how are you? You seem rather chirpy this morning"

"Well y'know, just celebrating, all 5 of Bailey's interns passed the exams, with flying colours I might add, so yeah, I am very chirpy"

"Good to hear, I think Bailey would've flipped if you hadn't"

"Yeah, we're all pretty relieved, So, hows the baby?"

"The baby is great, she's coming a long nicely"

"Good, I'm glad, it's nice to see you smiling Dr Montgomery, you seem, different, good different"

"I am different, I'm happy, look Stevens…."

"Izzie, please"

"Izzie, I just want to apologize for the quints thing"

"Oh I got over that, you don't have to apologize, I get why you did it"

"Good, good, well maybe we could get lunch sometime, you'll have to put up with my weird cravings though"

"Yeah I'd like that, well I better go spread some joy"

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Addison laughed.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this anymore Addie" George sighed as he walked into her office.

"Do what? What's wrong George?"

"I don't think I can watch you walk around this hospital carrying our baby, listening to you talking about our baby's father being a sperm donor, I'm not a sperm donor Addison, I'm your boyfriend, I want to be able to hug you when I see you, I want to be able to come to you and put my hand on your stomach and feel our baby moving, I don't want to have to talk in code all the damn time!"

"George we agreed, we're not telling anyone about us until after the baby's born, do you think its easy for me to not hug you, or have to pretend I'm raising this baby on my own, people give me pity looks George, PITY LOOKS! 'Look at dried up old Dr Montgomery, she couldn't get a guy to look at her twice so she used her money to get pregnant' We have our plan George and we're sticking to it, we've only got 4 months to go!"

"This is driving me crazy, I'm hardly speaking to my friends because all they talk about is their stupid love lives and I want to be able to say I'm with the most fantastic, beautiful, smart woman in this hospital and I love her and she loves me and we're having a baby, thats what I want to say! I just saw you out there with Izzie and all I wanted to do was tell her"

"I know, I know" Addison sighed holding George's face in front of her, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs "I just can't deal with the questions, with Derek and Mark because you know as well as I do they'll freak out and then we have to tell the Chief and I just can't do it when I'm carrying this child, I'm stressed enough as it is, here, feel" she said placing his hand on her stomach "That is our baby, Pea, our little girl and when she's here we are going to be a perfect little family, I know this is hard George but I love you, our baby loves you and we're going to do this"

"I'm sorry Addie, I love you, its just…"

"I know, we can do this, just think of our little girl, our family and we're going to see your Mom this weekend, you can hug me as much as you want"

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet her, she'll love you"

"No she won't Moms don't like me, your Mom won't like me, I'm the older woman stealing her baby from her and I can tell she doesn't like the fact that I used to be married or that I'm your boss, well one of them and…."

"Ok, number one, you're not old!"

"I'm older than you!"

"What's your point, its only what 10 years? and you'll probably outlive me anyway" Addison let out a little laugh before he continued "Number 2, the fact that you were married before, well yeah she doesn't approve of divorce but she knows how much we love each other and she knows all about what goes on in this place, Izzie fills her in at least once a month, its not like you're the only attending with an intern"

"Yeah Bailey really got an interesting bunch didn't she, for the record, I got the best one"

"For the record, I got the best one too" he smiled holding her close "I'm sorry for freaking out" he said quietly.

"Well you've had to deal with a few of my hormonal outbursts lately so I think I can forgive you for freaking out, I love you George, I don't want you to ever doubt it, anytime you feel like this just look at the sonogram, look at Pea and you'll remember why we're doing this"

"You amaze me, I love you"

"I try my best, you should really get back to work, don't want Bailey getting angry now do we"

"No we don't, see you later"

"Bye sweetie"

* * *

"I have something for you" George smiled as he entered her hotel room.

"What?"

"Look" he said holding out a large gift bag.

She pulled out a crisp white photo album with the words 'My First Year' written in gold on the front, a brand new digital camera and a newborn sized pink dress with a white cardigan and tights.

"Oh George" she gasped, tears springing to her eyes "You didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to get something special, we're going to fill that album with tons of pictures, the first one will be of us together, the second will be our little girl when she's first born and the third will be of the day she leaves the hospital dressed in that dress"

"This is amazing, thank you" she smiled kissing him softly.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you and our baby Addie, this has been tough on both of us but I know we can do this" he smiled.

"Me too, I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled, he placed his hand on her bump and she covered his with hers "I love both of you"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Found this a lot harder than I thought I would, not my best =/ REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

"She's going to love you" George said squeezing Addison's hand.

"Are you sure? Is my outfit ok?"

"I'm sure, and you're outfit is beautiful as always"

"Are you sure?"

"Addie, you look gorgeous, chill"

"Ok, ok, I'm fine, see smiling" she said pointing at her face.

George rang the doorbell as they reached the front door, it swung open and stood behind it was his mother.

"Georgie" she smiled hugging him tightly "And you must be Addison"

"Nice to meet you Mrs O'Malley"

"Oh please, call me Louise, come in, come in" she smiled opening the door and walking towards the living room.

"So Addison, you work at the hospital with Georgie" Louise said sinking into a chair.

"Yes, I'm a surgical attending" taking a seat close to George on the sofa, their fingers intwined.

"What type of surgery to do you do?"

"Neonatal mostly, I'm board certified in Obstetrics, Gynecology, Maternal and Fetal Medicine and did a fellowship in medical genetics, oh god I just sounded really snobby didn't I?"

"Of course not, you should be proud of yourself"

"Thanks"

"She's ranked number one in the country, she's world class" George smiled.

"Really? Wow! I bet your parents are proud"

"They don't seem to care too much"

"Oh, thats a shame, do they know about the baby?"

"Yeah, they'll probably just send a cheque or something"

"Oh dear, right lets move on, how is that grandchild of mine?"

"She's great, fantastic, kicks up a storm but she's great"

"She? Its a girl?"

"Yes Mom its a girl"

"That's great, we need some girls in this family, I've been all on my own" she laughed.

"GEORGIE!" two loud male voices shouted from the doorway.

"Addie these are my brothers, Jerry and Ronnie" George said plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you" Addison smiled.

"Wow" they both gasped, Addison blushed slightly.

"Guys!" George shouted snapping them into reality.

"Boys the baby's going to be a girl isn't that nice" Louise smiled.

"A girl? There hasn't been an O'Malley girl in years" said Jerry.

"I can't believe George got someone pregnant, didn't know he had it in him" Ronny snorted.

"Shut up Ronny" George groaned.

Addison giggled and squeezed his hand tightly.

"The family are coming over for dinner" Louise smiled.

"What!? The family as in, all of them, the whole family" George stuttered.

"Yeah, they have to meet Addison don't they?!"

"But Ma, the whole family!! You could've warned us!"

"It's fine George" Addison smiled squeezing his shoulder knowing he had tensed up.

"It's not fine Addie! You do realize we're going to have to tell our life story at least 10 times"

"I like telling our story" she smiled kissing him softly.

"Are you sure your ok with this?"

"Honey relax, I'm supposed to be the one who freaks out remember? I'm ok, the baby's ok, we're all ok, so please, relax"

"Ok, I'm fine, sorry, I love you"

"I love you too"

"So, what time are they coming?" George asked turning back to his Mom.

"In about 3 hours, I have a lot to do, you make yourselves comfortable, George I made up the bed in your old room"

"Thanks Ma, come on Addie you need a nap"

"Do I now?"

"You know I'm right so come on" he smiled pulling her hand.

* * *

"I'm so glad I lived here during med school" George said as they stepped into his room.

"Why?"

"Because I redecorated so it didn't stay covered in geeky comic book stuff"

"Hey I was a geek in high school!"

"I still find that really hard to believe, you'll have to show me pictures"

"No, no, no, those pictures are staying firmly locked away"

"I'll find them eventually" he laughed "Come on, lets lie down" he said sitting on the bed.

She crawled in next to him and snuggled close, he put one arm around her shoulder and the other rested on her bump.

"I think she knows its you" Addison smiled "She only kicks that hard when its you"

"I just want her to hurry up and get here now"

"I know, me too, less than 4 months to go"

"Are you sure your ok with meeting the family?"

"George thats what this weekend was for, to meet the family"

"I know, I just thought it meant my mom and brothers, not the whole clan"

"George, its fine, now can you relax so we can get some sleep" she yawned.

"Told you you needed a nap"

"Shut up" she groaned snuggling into his chest and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"I think I'm in love with your family" Addison said as she snuggled up next to George that evening.

"Really?" he smirked.

"Yeah, they're great George, I can see where you get your charm" she grinned.

"Thanks, I think" he laughed "I wish my Dad could've been here, could've met you, both of you"

"You miss him" Addison said softly.

"All the time" George replied "He would have loved you Addie"

"And I'm sure I would have loved him too, he sounds like a great guy George"

"He was" George smiled "So….my family didn't make you want to run for the hills?"

"If anything they made me want to glue my feet to the ground"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

"You didn't think they were overbearing?"

"My family were the complete opposite, you should count yourself lucky"

"I do but I just didn't want them to scare you off" he laughed.

"Never" she smiled "We're tired" she yawned rubbing her hand over her bump.

"Sleep" he said kissing her softly "Love you Addie"

"Love you too"

* * *

"George I need to give you something" Louise said pulling her son to the side as Addison made her last stop to the bathroom the following evening.

"Ok, whats up Ma?"

"This…." Louise started pulling a small box from her pocket and opening it "….was your grandmothers engagement ring, I want you to have it"

"Ma I can't take this"

"The ring stays in the family George, I want Addison to have it, you don't have to propose yet, you can wait years if you really want to but please, take this"

"Thank you Mom"

"No problem honey, you just keep them both safe, you'll know when the time is right"

"Hey you ready to go?" Addison smiled as she stepped into the hallway.

"Yeah, we should really get to the airport" said George.

"It was really lovely meeting you" Addison smiled as they stepped out of the house.

"You too, it's really been a pleasure having you, just make sure you stop by with that granddaughter of mine, I know you're both busy people but…."

"Louise I promise we'll bring her over as often as we can, when we get a house you'll have to come and visit"

"Of course, take care of yourself Addison" she smiled hugging her tightly.

"And you"

"Bye Ma" George smiled hugging his mother.

"Bye honey, you take care of those girls now won't you" she smiled.

"I will, I promise"

"Bye Georgie" she said giving him one last hug "Just remember what I said" she whispered in his ear.

"Love you mom"

"Love you too"

**

* * *

The following day….**

"Here we are, Oceanside Wellness Centre" Addison smiled as they stepped out of the elevator "Ooh, there's Dell….hello stranger" she said approaching the reception desk.

"Dr Montgomery, what are you doing here? Oh my god, you're pregnant! Naomi didn't say"

"Naomi doesn't know which is kind of why I'm here, oh sorry, this is George O'Malley, George this is Dell"

"Nice to meet you" they both said shaking hands.

"So are they in the conference room?"

"Yeah morning meeting, I'll take you through" he smiled "I know you know where it is…." he said noticing the face she pulled "But you really think I'm gonna miss this?"

"I guess not, she is not going to be happy"

* * *

"Naomi, there's someone here to see you?" Dell said poking his head through the door.

"A bit busy here Dell"

"You're not gonna want to put this off Naomi" Everyone looked up at the person stood in front of them and their mouths dropped open.

"What? What are you gawping at?" Naomi said turning around to see a very pregnant Addison stood in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my best friend, also known as the woman who said I couldn't get pregnant" Addison smirked, she stood in complete Addison fashion, one hand on her hip, one leg pointed to the side, her other hand rubbing her bump protectively.

"Oh, my, god" Naomi gasped "But, but when? how? oh my god!"

"When? Just over 5 months ago, How? The natural way would you believe, what happened to 'it's not going to happen Addison'"

"I said it was near impossible, you had 2 eggs but I really didn't think it would happen, if I did we would've done the treatments, I'm, I'm so happy for you" Naomi squealed pulling Addison in for a hug "Although you do realize I'm going to kill you for not telling me sooner!"

"I know I'm sorry, its a long story"

"Oh who cares you're here now" she squealed hugging her even tighter.

"OK, you can let go now Naomi, there's someone who you need to meet, George this is Naomi, that's Sam, Cooper, Violet and Pete, everyone this is George O'Malley oh and this is Pea, she must be happy to be here because she hasn't stopped moving since we got off the plane" she smiled patting her bump gently.

"Nice to meet you all" George said nervously.

"Do you mind if I sit, my feet are killing me"

"Yeah of course" Naomi smiled.

"Your feet wouldn't hurt if you hadn't insisted on walking everywhere" George smirked.

"What? I missed the beach, I perfectly capable of walking George" Addison snapped.

"Ok, ok, sorry honey"

"No I'm sorry, hormones, all out of whack today" she said waving her arms aimlessly.

"I feel so sorry for you George, if its anything like how she is when she's hungry, good luck" Naomi smirked.

"Hey! I am here y'know!"

"So it's a girl! Pea?" Naomi said changing the subject.

"Yeah, we've been calling her Pea since the first scan, I didn't like calling her it so she was Pea"

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Oh god you're going to do 20 questions on us aren't you?" Addison groaned.

"That is a really stupid question Addison, of course she is, its Naomi, congratulations by the way" Sam said leaning over and squeezing her hand.

"Thank you Sam"

"So….where did you meet?" he asked.

"Ok, well we met at the hospital" Addison said thinking that was the end of the questioning.

"Oh right, so what do you do George?" Naomi asked.

"I finished my surgical internship on Friday, I go back as a resident next week"

"An intern, really? Well done Addison!" Violet smirked nodding her head.

"Shut up Violet! I say well done George" Cooper said mimicking Violets expression.

"Oh shut up you two, ignore them George, I would say you get used to it but we've worked together for 7 years and I still don't get it" Sam sighed.

"It's ok, really, I get it"

"And don't say you weren't thinking it Sam, he didn't just pull any attending, he pulled Addison Forbes Montgomery" Cooper smiled.

"Woah, woah, woah, there was no 'pulling' Cooper, what are you 17? And anyway, I made the first move"

"Really?" Naomi smirked.

"Yes really, oh shit I forgot to say, if any of you ever speak to anyone at Seattle Grace, even a nurse" Addison started.

"Especially a nurse" George added.

"Yeah you're right, especially a nurse and more importantly Mark or Derek or the Chief do not, I repeat DO NOT, tell them about George"

"What, why? What did you do Addison?" Naomi groaned.

"I didn't DO anything, nobody knows we're dating"

"So your saying you are 5 months pregnant with his child and nobody knows your dating" said Pete.

"Well we were going to tell everyone after 4 months but then I got pregnant and it was just easier to say it was a sperm donor"

"ADDISON!" Naomi exclaimed "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Duh, aren't attending/intern relationships like extremely frowned on, if she said she was pregnant I think their chief would have a heart attack, this way he really won't have a choice" Cooper laughed.

"He's sort of right but seriously, attending/intern thing, not such a big deal at Seattle Grace, well there was Burke who almost married an intern, oh and how can I forget Derek and…."

"….the slutty intern" Naomi finished.

"Hey! She wasn't slutty, she didn't know he was married until Addison showed up so its all Derek's fault"

"They called me Satan, Satan's Whore when Mark showed up, however I prefer 'Ruler of all that is Evil'" she grinned.

"I didn't call you Satan! Well maybe once but I did come up with McHot, that's nice right, well actually it was me and Alex but that's neither here nor there"

"Nice save Georgie, oh and to throw another huge spanner into the works George lives in said interns house, with two other interns and as of about a month ago McDreamy himself"

"Who?"

"Oh right I didn't tell you about the Mc thing, its something the interns have been doing all year, I'm McHot or McBitch depending on the intern, Marks's McSteamy and McDreamy is the name that was given to Mr Derek Shepard"

"WHAT!?" Naomi screeched.

"Yeah, well I don't really care, he's happy, I'm happy, I just don't quite know how to tell him I've been having sex with his girlfriends best friend for almost 9 months, in the house he is now living in, don't think he'd take it that well, when he found out he was pregnant I'm pretty sure he had a seizure"

"Really wish I had took a picture of that" George laughed.

"Yeah me too, I was just about to tell everyone I was pregnant and I threw up in a trash can, in front of pretty much everyone we work with"

"Nice" Cooper smirked.

"Yeah it wasn't for me, morning sickness is a bitch, I'm quite enjoying this trimester though" she smiled kissing George and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ok, ok, no need to talk about all the great sex your having" Violet added "And don't even get me started on the sperm donor secret thing, wrong on so many levels"

"She's a therapist, she's analyzing us" Addison said to George.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are but at the minute this works for us we work with my ex-husband, my ex-whatever and I'd rather not see his pretty face get hurt"

"Hey you said they wouldn't punch me"

"They won't" her voice saying one thing her face another.

"I am so dead" George groaned.

"You really think Meredith's going to let Derek punch you?"

"I guess not but there's nothing stopping Sloan, and he looks like he'd throw a better punch"

"You'd be surprised" Sam laughed "Mark's not as strong as he makes out"

"I'll be sure to tell him that" Addison giggled.

"I just can't believe this" Naomi laughed "Your life is like a soap opera Addison"

"Tell me about it" she muttered.

"How long are you guys here?" asked Sam.

"2 days" George smiled softly "Then it's back to reality"

"I don't want to go back" Addison pouted.

"Me neither" George sighed "Because back home I can't do this" he said kissing her lightly.

"Why don't you just tell them?!" Naomi exclaimed.

"We've come this far" Addison shrugged "Only 4 months to go"

"Well, I might think you're a little crazy but I am so happy for you Addie" Naomi smiled.

"I'm happy for me too" Addison smiled "I'm very happy for me, for us"

"For us" George smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**2 months later….**

"George...can...you...come…to...the….hotel" Addison sobbed into her cell phone as she sat on her hotel room floor leaning up against the bed.

"Of course I can, what's wrong?"

"I...just...need...you"

"Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes, try and calm down, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

"Hey sweetie" George said as he entered the hotel room "Why are you crying? What's wrong" he said kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"I'm fat"

"You're not fat, you're pregnant" he smiled sitting next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fat and disgusting and I have heartburn again and I look like a stupid beached whale and I can't get up but I kinda like it down here because I can actually see my feet for the first time in months" Addison said quickly.

"Ok, Addie, breathe, first of all, you are not a whale, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…"

"You have to say that"

"Addison you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he said cupping her face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs "No ifs, no buts, you are extraordinary and you can call yourself all the names under the sun but you know that by tomorrow you'll feel happy and you'll love that bump because you know that that's our baby girl and that in just over a month we will be the perfect little family, you, me and Pea"

"Aha, that rhymed" she giggled "Why do you know what to say to make me feel better?" she said snuggling into his chest.

"Because I am the love of your life, its my job"

"Ok, that was corny but can you go get me some ice-cream?"

"Of course I can"

"From the store down the street, the one on the corner not the…."

"….one by the deli, I know, I know, I'll be back soon, I love you"

"I love you too, and George, thank you for coming"

"You don't have to thank me Addie, I'll come whenever you call, you should know that by now"

"I know, I just like to say it sometimes" she smiled.

* * *

"Oh this is good, good ice cream" Addison said licking the spoon clean "You are my hero"

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I'm fine, stupid hormones, thank you for being here"

"I told you already, you don't have to thank me, I want to be here"

"I want to, its not just for tonight, if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be sat in that supply closet crying about my sad depressing life but you saved me George, you are my hero"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, so much"

"You know what we haven't even talked about yet"

"What?"

"Baby Names"

"Don't want to burst the bubble but I kind of want to wait" Addison smiled sheepishly "I want to meet her first"

"Oh, ok, that's fine by me" George smiled "What d'you want to do tonight?"

"Can we just watch a movie, curl up in bed?"

"Of course, anything you want"

"I love you George"

"I love you too Addie, both of you"

**

* * *

2 months later….**

"Dr Montgomery what are you doing here? You should be at home, resting!" said Nurse Debbie as Addison approached the nurses station.

"I'm in labour" she whispered.

"Well we need to get you to a delivery room, I'll page Dr Bailey"

"Wait, before we go anywhere I only want you and Dr Bailey in the room, nobody else will go in that room without my say so and whatever happens in there stays in there do you hear me? I can get you fired within the minute if I find out you've gossiped about me ok? And you do exactly as I tell you at all times, no questions asked."

"Absolutley Dr Montgomery" she answered slightly nervous.

* * *

Addison lay in the hospital bed, puffing on gas and air as another painful contraction took over her body.

"We're nearly there Addison, you're 9-cm, you should have come sooner Addison, you're not a superhero"

"I was fine, I came when I the contractions got 10 minutes apart, god how did I not know this hurt so much?! How the hell did you do this?! How the hell do my patients do this!?"

"I just need you to keep breathing through the pain, you know the technique's, just breathe but still you should've come in when your water broke" Dr Bailey said calmly.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot" Addison sighed "I can't do this anymore, is it too late for an epidural?"

"Are you really asking me that Addison, you know full well it's too late, you can do this, you're just tired you can do this"

"Ok, ok, oh shit!" she said smacking her head with her hand "Page George O'Malley"

"What? Why?" Dr Bailey asked.

"JUST PAGE HIM! When I said no questions asked I meant you too now go and page George O'Malley" she screamed.

"Ok, ok, I'll page him and will you calm down Addison, remember you're blood pressure"

"Oh buzz off Miranda you can nag me another time I'm not one of your interns"

"God you're cranky" she mumbled.

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!?" Addison snapped as George entered the room.

"Oh my god, you're in labour, I would have come a lot quicker if I knew you were in labour, why didn't you tell me you were in labour!?" George stammered his face turning slightly paler than it should be.

"Don't look like that, don't pull that face, you need to be my strong reliable boyfriend today George, not a quivering intern! Will you just get your ass over here and help me deliver our baby!" Addison ranted.

"Ok, it's ok honey and I'm a…."

"A resident now I know, this really isn't the time for technicalities George!"

"I know I'm sorry"

George kissed Addison, he kicked off his shoes and sat behind Addison so her back was leaning against his chest, he rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"You can do this Addie, I love you, we can do this, we're ready for this"

Addison groaned as her next contraction hit, she grabbed onto George's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Surgeon hands Addie, surgeon hands, not so tight" George said, his voice slightly strained.

"Don't you tell me not so tight, nobody's trying to push a watermelon out of your vagina!"

George let out a little laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry" he said kissing her head "Sorry, I love you"

"Woah, woah, woah is someone gonna tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Dr Bailey said pointing at them.

"Well I kind of lied when I said I used a sperm donor, Georgie here is the father" she said tapping him softly on his cheek "He's well, he's my boyfriend"

"I sort of figured, how long has this been going on? Well obviously long enough to get her pregnant, don't tell me this was a one night stand! I swear I will kill you O'Malley"

"Almost a year, so no, not one night, you can put the rusty scalpels away" George said quietly laughing.

"Oh my god! How did you.."

"Look Miranda" Addison cut her off "I'd rather not talk about this right now, this stays in this room until we're ready, there are plenty of reason why we chose to keep this a secret until after the baby was born, NOW WILL YOU JUST GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Addison shouted.

"Ok, ok, well we're at 10-cm's so its time for you to push, so deep breaths Addison"

Addison pushed with all her energy.

"You're going to have to push harder Addison"

"I can't" she cried.

"Yes you can, you are Addison Forbes Montgomery, you're the strongest woman I know, you don't give up, Addie you need to push so we can meet our daughter" George said rubbing her back "Ok, now, when you're ready you need to push!"

"ARRGHHHRGH, I am going to kill you George O'Malley, you and your stupid super sperm! Don't you think you're ever coming near me with that thing again!" Addison screamed tightening her grasp on George's hands.

"You're not going to kill me, you love me and you love this baby, ok, so breathe, we're nearly there"

"That's it, she's coming, just one more push" said Dr Bailey.

As Addison pushed one last time her baby girl was finally delivered. Dr Bailey quickly cut the cord and handed the baby straight over to Addison.

"She's so tiny" Addison cried, happy tears spilling from her eyes.

"She's beautiful, just like her mommy" George kissed Addison as they stared down at their baby.

"I'll leave you two alone, don't worry, your secrets safe with me but you know this is just the beginning don't you?" Dr Bailey said after cleaning up.

"Yeah, we do, we're ready"

"Miranda, thank you" Addison said softly.

"That's alright, I'll come and check on you later" Miranda shut the door behind her "Why the hell is it always one of mine!?" she mumbled.

"I can't believe she's here" George said calmly.

"I know, me neither, she's perfect, we still haven't decided on a name, we can't call her Pea anymore"

"I guess we can't, her middle name is Isobel"

"After Izzie?"

"Yeah, when we were, closer we were talking about families and what we'd call our kids if we had any and we were worried that when we had our own families we'd forget about each other so we decided if she had a boy his middle name would be George and if I had a girl her middle name would be Isobel and if its ok with you I'd like to stick with that promise, she's my best friend, I know we haven't been as close lately but she's like my sister"

"George, its a perfect middle name, they're all going to hate me aren't they, I stole their little brother"

"Don't be stupid, they'll understand its not like this is just down to you, we're both in this relationship, she is half of me and half of you, you need to stop worrying"

"Ok, I will, ok, so for now she's Baby Girl Isobel, who's last name will she have?"

"I think it has to be O'Malley, we'll only end up changing it when we're married"

"Wait, wait, wait, back up, married?!"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Addison, I want us to buy a house with a garden for our kids to play, I want to share everything with you, I want you to be my wife, I want you to be Mrs O'Malley thats why I have this" George said pulling a ring from his pocket. "Addison Forbes Montgomery, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god George" Addison gasped.

"So?" he questioned nervously.

"I, um, I, I, yes, I want to marry you! Of course I want to marry you!"

George pulled her in for a kiss "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"And this ring was my grandmothers, my Mom gave it to me when we visited, I was just waiting for the right time" he said slipping it onto her finger.

"Your Mom gave you this?"

"Yeah, see, she does like you, the curse of the crazy mother-in-laws has been lifted"

"I can't stop smiling"

"Me neither"

"I love you George O'Malley"

"I love you too Addison 'soon to be' O'Malley"

They both laughed and settled back into to a warm hug watching their daughter lying in their arms.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I skipped through 4 months of the pregnancy but _this _is where the story really kicks off! Promise you there's a lot more to come =D**

**Reviews please! iam-kelly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Any Private Practice watchers might remember a little conversation Addison had with a patient about baby names, that's where I got Baby O'Malley's name from =D Hope you enjoy! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

The next morning Addison sat up in her bed cradling her newborn daughter the smile still hadn't left her face, she heard a quiet knock on the hospital room door and it swung open.

"Dr Bailey! Dr Bailey's interns oh wait, residents" Addison said slightly shifting in her bed very aware that they weren't seeing her made up like they normally did, her usually neat hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions and her face was without even a thin layer of make up 'That's the least of your worries' Addison thought to herself.

"Sorry to bother you Dr Montgomery, I know you're not on my rounds but I just wanted to make sure you're both ok and unfortunately I had to bring these fools with me, I thought I got rid of them when they became residents but obviously not" Dr Bailey said stepping towards her, the first year residents stood hovering at the door.

"It's fine, I'm great, we're great, thank you and thanks for yesterday Miranda, I know I wasn't the best patient"

"Well you know what they say, Doctors make the worst patients" she laughed.

"I made her some booties" Izzie smiled passing Addison pair of knitted baby pink booties.

"Thank you Dr Stevens, thats very kind of you"

"I couldn't help myself, I love babies, she's beautiful" Izzie smiled.

"I just need you to check over these papers, we still need a name for this little one" Dr Bailey said.

"The name, I still can't choose, I guess we can't keep calling her Pea or Baby Girl, I think maybe her Daddy should confirm the name, I'm happy with either one of the one's we discussed, I can't pick"

"Wait, I thought you used a sperm donor" Alex said slightly confused.

George fidgeted slightly making Dr Bailey give him a 'You better get your ass over there' glare 'Here goes nothing' he thought to himself, George took a deep breath and walked over to the bed he slowly took the baby from Addison's arms gaining a nod of approval from her.

"George what are you…." Izzie started before being cut off by George.

"Everyone, this, is Carson Isobel O'Malley" he said proudly.

"O'Malley?!" all the interns said in unison.

George sat on the edge of Addison's bed and put his spare arm around her shoulders, he gave a her a kiss on her forehead and then one on her lips.

"The real cats out of the bag now, oh and the name, it's perfect" Addison whispered in his ear.

"Wait am I in the twilight zone?" Cristina said "You're Dr Montgomery's baby daddy?"

"You're her, you're her….boyfriend?" Izzie stuttered.

"Well actually, I'm her fiance, as of yesterday" he smiled holding Addison's ring clad hand up to show them.

"Yeah, I'm the future Mrs O'Malley" Addison said grinning happily and reaching up to kiss him.

"Ok, one of you should really speak now you're making me nervous" George said to the 4 remaining residents who stood gawping at them.

"Well, I, erm, I…." Izzie stuttered.

"How did you manage that one Bambi!?" Alex exclaimed resulting in him being nudged in the ribs by Izzie.

"How long?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Almost a year" George said warily.

"A YEAR, how have you kept this from us for one whole year?" Izzie asked in shock.

"Honestly, I have no idea, it was just easier this way, no hospital drama, when things started we said we'd tell everyone after 4 months but then we found out Addie was pregnant and it was just easier to keep it a secret" George answered.

"I've mastered the art of sneaking out of your house unnoticed, I know every creak in the floorboards" Addison said, letting out a small laugh.

"Oh my god!" Meredith gasped "Your mystery girl!"

"Who?" Cristina, Izzie and Alex all said staring at Meredith.

"Oh god you don't remember, about a year ago I walked in on George in bed with some girl, she was hid under the covers….he said all they did was talk….is this ringing any bells with any of you?"

"Oh yeah and I said something about George being the only man on earth to get a woman in his bed and just talk, guess I was wrong wasn't I O'Malley?!" Alex smirked.

"Well actually Karev that night we did just talk, well we kissed, well actually I kissed him and then I avoided him for a week"

"I knew you'd be a bad kisser Bambi" Cristina snorted.

"HEY!"

"No it wasn't because of the kiss, he's a great kisser" she smiled kissing him again.

"He is" Meredith added "Oh sorry"

"What?" Addison asked curiously.

"I'll tell you another time sweetie" George smiled cursing Meredith in his head "Anyway I think we should change the subject erm actually Mer, I, well we need a favor"

"We do?" Addison said raising her eyebrow at him.

"We haven't actually found a house yet and I don't want my daughter or my fiance for that matter living in a hotel room, so if it's ok with you Mer, can we stay for a little while?"

"You still live there George, its still your home, its fine by me, I don't know how Derek will take it though"

"George I really don't think that's a good idea" Addison said "I don't want to cause any trouble, we'll just stay at the hotel"

"It won't be for long, only a few weeks, you're not living in that hotel room anymore Addison!"

"I think he's made the decision for you, Bambi got all manly on us, ooh can I tell Shepard and Sloan, this could be interesting! Bambi you are dead meat! 20 bucks says McDreamy will punch him" Cristina said.

"No, no, McSteamy will get him first" Alex smirked "Oh god did I just call him McSteamy? Living with you girls is having a bad effect on me"

"Cristina! Alex! Stop it!" Meredith said slapping them both on their arms "I will go and tell Derek and Mark if that's ok with Addison and George and none of you will follow me! Especially you two!" she said poking Cristina hard in the shoulder and glaring at Alex "And you can take those bets back because there will be NO punching"

"If you wouldn't mind Meredith that would be great, might soften the blow a little bit, thank you for letting me stay, letting us stay, I know you're not my biggest fan" Addison said.

"George is like my little brother which by proxy makes you my sister and makes Carson my niece so you are staying, I'm sure Derek will cause a fuss but if he wants to be an ass about it he can sleep in his trailer and Addison, it was never you I had a problem with, well I did but that's only because you are probably the hardest person to hate, it was Derek I had the problem with, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Hey, that's all in the past now, I was mad at Derek too, I didn't mean to hurt you either, I think we can get past this now, even if he can't, like you said by proxy we're family"

Meredith laughed "Absolutely, ok, wish me luck, think I'm gonna need it".

"Right, lets not stand here all day, we have work to do" Dr Bailey said snapping back into resident mode she too had been slightly distracted by the story "O'Malley, you're staying with your girls today, Karev and Yang split his interns between you"

"Wha.." they both began to protest.

"Don't you dare complain or you'll be doing sutures for a month and I might even throw in a few rectal exams for good luck!"

"Fine" they grumbled sulking off from the room.

"Thanks Dr Bailey" George smiled "Iz, what are you thinking? You have that face, the thinking face"

"Just, you, you remembered our deal" Izzie smiled.

"Of course I did, you just have to keep your side of it when you have your babies"

"Can I hold her?"

"Stevens we have rounds!" Dr Bailey ordered.

"Please just for a second, she needs to meet her Aunty Izzie"

"5 minutes, thats all you're getting, oh and George, Addison, although you've managed to shock me twice in less than 24 hours and I still have no idea how this happened, congratulations"

"Thank you Miranda" Addison smiled "We'll catch up later, I'll attempt an explanation"

"Aunty Izzie?" said George handing Carson over to a very excitable Izzie.

"Hey! I'm an only child, I'm never going to have a niece to spoil and I'm your best friend, so yes Aunty Izzie and like Meredith said by proxy she's family, we're all going to be Aunty's to this one, even Cristina she'll secretly love it and you only have brothers so…."

"Ok, ok! You can be Aunty Izzie! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to, I nearly did so many times but…."

"It's fine George, I understand, I can't say I'm not surprised but I understand and Addison, I'm calling you Addison now by the way, you just had my best friends baby so we're on a first name basis now, anyway, yeah, Addison, you don't break his heart ok?"

"Of course not, you're going to be a bridesmaid right?"

"Yes! Of course, ooh can I help plan the wedding, I love weddings, almost as much as I love babies"

"Woah, lets not get ahead of ourselves ladies, I only proposed yesterday"

"Have you told Mom I said yes?"

"No"

"Have you told her I had the baby?"

"No" he answered again gaining him a glare from Addison.

"Shit! I'll be right back"

"Ok, but George, don't use that language in front of the baby!"

"She's a day old Addie, if you think she knows what I'm talking about you should think back to the stuff you were screaming at me and Bailey when you were in labour"

"Hey you would too if you were doing it! Well, what are you waiting for, go phone your mother!"

"Yes boss!"

Izzie placed the baby back in the crib that was set next to Addison's bed.

"So you met his Mom"

"Yeah, we had to tell her, she was the first to know about us, we stayed there for a few days when you all had the time off after your internship"

"She knew all this time and didn't tell me, ooh I can so get my hands on the O'Malley secret recipes now" Izzie grinned.

"I think we can arrange that, its not like I can cook them, I have no idea what we're going to live on when we get a house" Addison laughed.

"You do love him right, like really love him, he's not just some rebound?"

"No Izzie, he's not a rebound, I did my fair share of rebounding before George, I love him, with all my heart, he's the one y'know, he's just, perfect" Addison smiled to herself.

"He's the one?"

"The one and only" Addison laughed.

* * *

"Addison had her baby" Meredith said as she approached Derek and Mark in the cafeteria, with their favourite coffees in tow.

"Oh, is she, ok?" Mark asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"She's great, they're both great, a little girl Carson Isobel"

"She always wanted a girl" said Derek.

"She's like a mini-Addison already" Meredith smiled.

"I suppose we should go and say hi" Derek said.

"Look Derek, Mark, I need to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't freak out ok?"

"I knew there was a reason she brought us coffee" Derek groaned.

"Well you know Addison said the Dad was a sperm donor..."

"Yeah" they replied.

"Well that's not strictly true"

"What d'you mean?" Mark asked.

"The father, the babies dad, it's, its…"

"Please don't say Mark"

"Woah, no, no its not me, not a chance, we haven't done..that in over a year, waaay over a year, not a chance"

Meredith sighed "Its….George" she mumbled.

"George! Did you just say George?" Derek stuttered.

"As in George O'Malley, BAMBI!" Mark said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Yeah, they're sort of in a relationship, well they're engaged actually, as of yesterday"

"Engaged! How long has these been going on, I swear if he just knocked her up…." Derek said slamming his hand on the table.

"Almost a year so no, he didn't just knock her up, they love each other"

"But, but, but.."

"Ok, I know this is a lot to take in but before you start your rant, there's something else"

"What?" he groaned.

"Addison and the baby, i'mlettingthemliveatthehouse" she mumbled quickly.

"I have no idea what you just said"

"I'm letting them live at the house"

"I'm gonna….go" Mark said quickly leaving "Good luck Grey, thanks for the coffee" he said patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what did you say!?"

"George doesn't want them living at the hotel, they're looking for a place and I said they can stay for a while"

"Are you kidding me? You're moving my ex-wife and her baby into our house to play happy families with George! You don't even like Addison!"

"Yes I do, I have never said I didn't like Addison, I didn't like the situation we were put in but I liked her, that was the problem, I liked her, I didn't like you very much at the time! I know its going to be awkward but its only for a few weeks and we're at the hospital most of the time anyway so whats the harm?"

"Whats the harm, whats the harm!! You, you, god Meredith!" Derek stood up and stormed off.

"I love you too" Meredith shouted after him.

* * *

"Come in" Addison said as she heard a soft knock on her hospital room door.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you are" the Chief said stepping into the room "O'Malley, what're you doing here?" he stuttered seeing the young resident sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Erm, Richard, there's sort of something we need to tell you" Addison said nervously "But you have to promise me you'll remain calm"

"Ok, you're scaring me a little Addie"

"Me and George, we're, we're engaged"

"You and O'Malley, you're engaged" he repeated.

"Yeah, we've sort of been together, for almost a year now and he's Carson's father and he proposed yesterday and I said yes"

"I thought you said you used a sperm donor"

"I lied, we were about to tell everyone about us and then we found out about the baby and it was just easier to keep it a secret, you know what the people in this place are like Richard, we wouldn't have been strong enough to deal with it all back then but now, now we are, we're in this forever"

"Well, I can't say this isn't a shock, you could have told me Addison"

"I know but once you tell one person….it spirals and then the whole world knows"

"I guess you're right, I'll try and organize some leave for you O'Malley"

"Thanks Chief, sorry we didn't tell you"

"That's OK, you just take care of them"

"Oh I will" George smiled.

"I'll stop by later, congratulations" The Chief backed out of the room shutting the door behind him "Why the hell is it always one of Baileys!?" he mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

"Here we are" George said swinging open the front door of the house "Now Carson, this is your very first home, we won't be here for long but this, this is where I realized I love your Mommy very much" George said as he held his daughter in his arms.

"God it feels so good to be here and not be hiding, I can just kiss you in the hallway, like this" Addison kissed George's lips and then the top of Carson's head "Do you think we're doing the right thing? Staying here I mean."

"I know this is going to be a bit awkward Addie but we don't have much choice, all my friends live in the same house, apart from Cristina but she lives in a tiny apartment and she doesn't really do babies"

"I know, I know, I'm gonna take Carson upstairs" she said taking the baby from George's arms "While you go and get our bags!"

"That's hardly fair!"

"I just went through a very painful experience and as much as I love the end result I want to lie down in a bed that doesn't smell of hospital, I want a bed that smells like you, now go, be a good fiance, fiance, I'm gonna have to get used to that" She grabbed his chin with her spare hand and pulled him in for a kiss "Love you honey"

"I love you too" George smiled.

Addison walked up to George's room and lay down on his bed resting Carson on her chest, George entered the room a few moments later, he placed their bags on the floor and climbed on top of the bed.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" he snuggled into her, his hand resting on her waist.

After a few minutes Addison had drifted to sleep, George picked Carson up and lay her in the crib he forced Alex into building before they got home, he climbed onto the bed laying behind Addison spooning her body, his arms wrapped protectively around her holding onto her hands, he soon joined her in her sleep, they were both exhausted and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

Almost an hour later Meredith stood leaning against the doorway of George's room looking at him and Addison cuddled up together.

"I know its a bit, well, weird but they do look sweet don't they" Izzie said quietly joining Meredith in the doorway.

"They do, I still can't believe it y'know, a year, one whole year this was going on and nobody knew, how did I not notice someone coming in and out of my house for a year!? How did we not notice Addison coming in and out of the house for a year, I just can't believe it"

"How did Derek take it?"

"He wasn't best pleased but I can't let them stay in a hotel Iz, he's just gonna have to suck it up, they've been divorced for over 2 years now, he's still holding on to something, he's so protective"

"She was his first love Mer, you always hold onto something for your first love, he's as protective when it comes to you too y'know"

"I know"

"Come on lets go and start dinner, let them sleep a while longer, you know she told me George was 'the one'"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she is so loved up, its like a totally different person, she's so not Satan anymore"

"Maybe she never was"

* * *

"Hey guys! Heeyyy Carson" Izzie said as Addison and George walked into the kitchen both still looking a little sleepy.

"Have a good sleep?" Meredith asked as she tried to look like she was helping Izzie cook.

"Excellent, I haven't slept that well in months she didn't stop fidgeting and neither could he" Addison laughed.

"Well you know what they say when the babies sleeping you should be sleeping and I don't fidget" George added as he set Carson down in the car seat he had placed on the kitchen table, he sat down on one of the chairs and pulled Addison onto his lap.

"Yes you do and you steal the covers" she said poking his chest with her finger.

"Sorry honey" he said kissing her hand.

"Dinner shouldn't be long" said Izzie "Umm, Mer, is Derek coming home tonight? I need to know how many I'm cooking for"

"Your guess is as good as mine Iz, just plate him something up, he'll come home when he's hungry"

"Didn't take it well then" Addison sighed

"As well as we expected, he'll get over, he doesn't really have much choice, Mark took it surprisingly well though that's something to be happy about but yeah, Derek sort of freaked out"

"Should I be scared?" George asked nervously making all the girls laugh.

"You'll be fine George, I'm here to protect you" Addison said kissing his forehead.

"I still don't know why you kept this from everyone for so long or how, its actually pretty impressive" said Izzie.

"I guess we have to explain" Addison sighed.

"Yeah, we do but its a long story" George laughed.

"Well about a year ago George was working on my service and I was having some sort of emotional breakdown in a supply closet, it wasn't pretty and he was there for me and we were just friends, we just talked and then about a week later George gave me a ride to the hotel but there was some sort of water pipe problem and I couldn't get in my room so he let me stay here"

"And we did some more talking"

"And then I sort of kissed him, I don't know where it came from really, it just felt so normal which freaked us both out and then we fell asleep and the morning after…."

"I came in and saw 'the mystery woman'" Meredith finished.

"Yep, she's a mystery alright" George said.

"Shut up! I'm telling the story! Ok so after the awkward kiss I avoided him and then he pulled me into a supply closet and told me to stop being so stupid and that was it, we were a couple and then we decided on the 4 month rule, we had dates and he came and stayed over at the hotel and when the 4 months were almost up I found out about the baby and there was no way I wasn't going to keep her, when I went to LA I was told it wasn't even possible, it was pretty much a one in a million chance but it happened"

"And it just didn't feel right that the way we told everyone about us was with Addison's pregnancy, everyone would have just thought that's why I was with her, they'd think it was just a one time thing that resulted in her getting pregnant"

"So you thought you'd wait until the baby was born so you could give us all heart attacks" Izzie laughed.

"Yeah sorry about that" Addison laughed.

As the baby started to cry Addison picked her up and held her close to her chest rubbing her back soothingly, George pulled them in closer, he looked up at Addison she instinctively leaned into him and they kissed lovingly.

"Great, just what I need, not only are you moving in but you're sucking face in my kitchen" Derek said walking into the kitchen.

"Funnily enough Derek its not the first time we've kissed in this kitchen, its not the first time we've kissed while you've been in this house"

"I can't believe you Addison"

"Yeah we had a lot of sex here too, hell this is probably where I got pregnant! We even did it on the counter there, twice!"

"Addison!" George exclaimed.

"Please tell me you cleaned it" Izzie groaned, George nodded sheepishly.

"What are you trying to achieve Addison, is this some sort of midlife crisis"

"Derek!" Meredith snapped.

"Don't 'Derek' me Meredith"

"Look Derek I'm sorry that you had to find out like this" Addison handed the baby over to George and stepped towards Derek "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, but I'm happy, I'm really happy and you're happy too, I'm not saying this is going to be easy but do you think its been easy for me seeing you with Meredith, its not easy but I've accepted it, I got over it and I moved on, George made me remember what it feels like to be loved, how it feels to be in love, it didn't work between us and that wasn't just down to what I did with Mark it was down to both of us and now we're both happy again, why can't you just be happy for me?" Addison stood facing Derek, her eyes were pleading for his acceptance.

Derek stood in the middle of the kitchen, he could feel everyone's eyes burning into him, waiting for him to speak.

"I, I, its just you just had a baby Addison, A BABY and you're engaged to him, he's just an intern, you have nothing in common"

"We're residents now actually" Izzie said quickly shutting up when he glared at her.

"I was just an intern when we met, what the hell has that got to do with anything? What is your problem Derek!?" Meredith protested.

"Look, I love her" George said standing up and moving quickly to Addison's side "I've loved her for a long time now and I know its strange and we're just springing this on everyone but we love each other, we may not have had a lot in common when we first started this but we've been together for a year now, we have slept next to each other every night for 5 months, and we have Carson who apart from Addison is the best thing that's ever happened to me and if I really believed that we weren't going to last then I wouldn't have proposed and she wouldn't be wearing my grandmothers ring and we wouldn't still be together"

"Derek, this isn't going to change, this is happening, either accept it or leave us alone!"

"You're living in my house!" Derek snapped angrily.

"Don't worry we'll be out of your hair soon" a teary eyed Addison choked storming up to George's room.

"Way to be a man Derek, really grown up and technically this is still my house, you can sleep on the couch tonight" Meredith said angrily, she too stormed off upstairs.

"I really thought you were a decent guy Derek, I understand that this isn't what anyone expected but, I thought you were better than this, I would have preferred for you too have just punched me, not talk to Addison like that, now I'm going to take my daughter upstairs and I'm going to get into bed with my fiance and I'm going to hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok, and it is because you will never go near her again do you hear me? From now on you are just someone we work with and we will only be talking to you on a professional basis, goodbye Dr Shepard"

Derek sighed, he leant back onto the kitchen counter and looked up at Izzie "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Derek, I know you're just trying to be protective but you can see that they're happy, just like you and Meredith, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, try and apologize to Mer at least, I'm not doing all this cooking for nobody to eat it!"

**

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE! iam-kelly.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Go away Derek!" Meredith shouted as she heard quiet knocks on her bedroom door.

"Mer I just want to apologize" Derek said poking his head through the door "I'm an ass"

"Yeah you're an ass"

"I love you"

"I love you too but don't think that means I don't hate you right now!"

"Mer.." Derek entered the room and shut the door behind him, he walked slowly towards the bed Meredith had collapsed on "Mer, I'm sorry, this wasn't about you"

"I know, it was about your ex-wife who you still can't seem to let go"

"Mer, I've let her go, you know I have its just, I just want her too be happy"

"For god sake Derek open your damn eyes, she is happy! For as long as I have known her I have never seen her this damn happy!"

"I'm saying sorry to the wrong person aren't I?"

"Too right you are"

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, I'll see you there?"

"Yeah"

"Do I have to sleep on the couch?"

"If you get Addison and George down for dinner you can sleep up here, but no sex"

"But….Fine, no sex"

* * *

"Come in" Addison said softly as she heard a knock at the door, she sighed as she saw Derek behind it "If you've come here to shout Derek I really rather you wouldn't I've just gotten her back to sleep" she said quietly gesturing towards the crib.

"I'm here to apologize"

"Oh"

"Look, I'm sorry, I've been a complete ass about this, it just took me by surprise"

"We get that" George said his tone still slightly defensive.

"If you're happy, I'm happy, are you happy?"

"Yeah Derek, I'm happy" Addison smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, if you could join us that would be great"

"Sure" Addison answered softly.

"One more thing, are you taking his name, when you get married, are you taking his name?"

"Yeah, yeah I am"

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner" Derek said exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" George asked.

"What?"

"The name thing"

"Oh, right, well I didn't take his name did I, I just added it to mine, he wanted me to be a Shepard but I just couldn't something stopped me"

"What stopped you?"

"I don't know, I mean, I loved him but I guess maybe deep down I knew something could go wrong"

"And you don't think it will with me?"

"No, no I don't" Addison smiled kissing him gently.

* * *

"So, to Addison 'Soon to be' O'Malley, welcome to our highly dysfunctional family" Izzie smiled raising her glass.

"Thank you Izzie, glad to be here" Addison said taking a big swig of her wine.

"Woah, woah Addie slow down, you haven't had a drink in 8 months do you seriously want to be throwing up in the morning" George said prizing her fingers off the glass.

"I'm guessing your not breast-feeding then" Izzie asked.

"No, I just, it wasn't for me and I want to get back to work as quick as possible so it just wouldn't work"

"How quick?" George asked.

"I don't know, like a month or something"

"A month are you kidding me Addison!?"

"What? You get to go back to work next week, I actually like my job, I've already had 2 months off, I have an entire floor to run"

"Yes but our daughter isn't even a week old and you're talking about going back to work, whose going to look after her?"

"Oh George for god sake can we not do this now, they're staring at us and now she's crying" she sighed gesturing at the baby monitor.

"I'll go" he said standing up.

"No, I'll go, like you said she's only a week old and obviously you think its all on the mother to look after her!" she snapped.

"Addison I didn't mean…."

"Save it George" Addison said standing and leaving the table.

"Sorry" George mumbled at Meredith, Derek and Izzie who were all staring at him.

"You know she'll hold a grudge for like 24 hours don't you" Derek smirked.

"Oh yeah, I know, I've suffered her silences quite a lot, especially in the last few months, I want the second trimester back"

"Eeew George!" Izzie said throwing a napkin at him.

"What?"

"Second trimester is well y'know, well its like Sex R Us"

"Yeah, it was fun for the first few weeks that was when the kitchen counter thing happened well the second time, the first she wasn't pregnant, by the time we got back from LA I was exhausted, I mean, wait, why am I talking about my sex life?"

"You brought it up" Meredith laughed.

"Yeah lets change the subject I might be able to try and get past this whole thing but the sex talk, not good, so you went to LA?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, after the intern exams we went to see my Mom and then we flew to LA to surprise Naomi, she told Addison it was pretty much impossible for her to get pregnant so when we turned up and she had a 5 month sized bump…."

"They screamed didn't they"

"Yep, lots of squealing and jumping up and down"

"Yeah, that's Addison and Naomi, they're like Meredith and Cristina but happy"

"HEY! We're happy!"

"Of course you are, now you have me"

"Hey sweetie" George said as Addison re-joined the table "I was just telling them about LA"

"Hmmm"

"Oh come on, I'm sorry Addie, I love you"

"Yeah I love you too but that doesn't mean I have to like you"

"Didn't you just say something similar to me?" Derek said looking at Meredith.

"Yeah, great minds think alike" Meredith smirked.

"Hey! Guess what?" Izzie said.

"What?"

"Both of you" she said pointing to Meredith and Addison "Have slept with both of you" she said pointing to Derek and George.

"Izzie!" Meredith and George shouted.

"What?!" Addison said at the same time.

"I was trying to lighten the mood!" Izzie exclaimed.

"It was a long time ago, a VERY long time ago and it was one night and it was a VERY long time ago, Izzie I'm going to kill you" George rambled.

"So you didn't think that was something you should tell me George, you know about everyone I've slept with"

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable"

"George, I'm living in a house with my ex-husband and the woman he left me for, no offense Meredith, how uncomfortable do you think I am right now because on a scale of one to ten I think I'm at about 100"

"Woah whats with all the tension?" Alex said as he walked into the kitchen "Hey Iz did you save me some food?"

"Yeah its in the stove"

"Woah who died?" Cristina said as she too walked into the kitchen "Any food left?"

"If I knew you were coming I would've have made you some, just share with Alex"

"I don't think so"

"Shut up Evil Spawn"

"Back off crack whore!"

"So, seriously, whats up with you shouldn't you be all happy happy, you know, engagement, baby, all that bright and shiny stuff" Cristina said hopping up onto the counter.

"Well we would be if Izzie kept her mouth shut"

"Hey I was just trying to lighten the mood you'd already put your big foot in it George!"

"What'd she say?" Alex said through a mouthful of food.

"She told Addison about Meredith and George sleeping together" Derek answered.

"Oh Barbie, way to kill the buzz"

"Shut up Cristina"

"I'm going to bed, thanks for dinner Izzie it was lovely" Addison said forcing a smile and standing to leave.

"Addie wait…." George said grabbing her wrist.

"What George?"

"Can we not do this?"

"Do what?"

"Fight, I hate it when we fight, I love you" he said running his fingers through her hair.

"When you can admit that you were wrong, maybe I'll forgive you" she said pushing his hand away and storming out from the room.

"Woah Bambi, crash and burn!" Alex snorted.

"Well thank you very much, all of you, you've been a great help, seriously" George snapped following Addison upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry did she wake you?" Addison whispered as Derek stumbled into the kitchen in the early hours of the morning.

"Depends on which she we're talking about, Meredith was snoring, again, I can't find my ear plugs anywhere"

"Oh, right" Addison yawned as she rearranged the baby to burp her.

"You know I really am sorry Addison"

"I know you are"

"It's just I, I'm always going to want to protect you, you were my best friend for over a decade, things like that just don't go away even if we're not 'in love' anymore, you were still my best friend, I just want whats best for you"

"I know, I feel the same, really I do, I think maybe we could be friends again, if you want to"

"Of course I do, I'd really like that" he smiled.

"How did we get here?" she sighed.

"I know" he laughed.

The paused for a few minutes in a comfortable silence until Derek chose to brake it "So, George O'Malley"

"George O'Malley" she repeated

"How did that happen?"

"I have no idea" she laughed "I think at first it was just a bit of fun, we just talked a lot, and laughed and it was just nice y'know to just have a friend again, someone who I could just talk to about anything and then I don't really know how but I just, I fell in love, and I know how corny that sounds but it just feels, right, I mean you know what that feels like, with Meredith, you have what me and George have, I know you do I can see it at first it killed me, it really did but not anymore now, now I'm just glad I didn't screw you up so much that you couldn't trust again"

"We both know that I screwed up as much as you did, I was a crappy husband, I drove you to Mark which I will probably never forgive myself for, I think maybe this is just a new chapter, we've found other people and we're happy again, and you're right, me and Meredith, we have what you and George have"

"I'm happy we did this, the talking, its good for us, for all of us, this huge dysfunctional family"

"Yeah, who knew we get this again, its like being back in med school, we were the same then, they were good times weren't they"

"The best but now its time for new memories"

"Absolutely….so did you make up with him?"

"Yeah, we worked it out, I'm guessing you knew"

"Yeah I did, it was a long time ago, long forgotten, Izzie was right though, its pretty funny"

"Bailey got an interesting bunch of interns"

"Just like Richard did when we were interns"

"Yeah but none of us would have dared to sleep with the attendings"

"They weren't as pretty as us, we just slept with each other" he smirked.

"Yeah do you remember Richard's face when he caught us in the on-call room, he seemed to forgive us when we told him we'd just gotten engaged but god that was embarrassing"

"So, have you and George abused the use of the on-call rooms yet?"

"Umm…."

"You have haven't you" he smirked.

"Supply closets were sort of our thing" she blushed.

"Really?" he laughed.

"Yeah but we try to avoid the hospital, it was mostly when he was an intern when he couldn't escape and anyway I'm sure you and Meredith were the same in the beginning"

"Who says we don't do it now?"

"You're a pig"

"Ah but we're friends now so you love me despite that, I'm going back to bed, try and get a few more hours"

"Ok, I should probably be back up there myself, night Derek"

"Night Addie"

* * *

"So did guys ever get caught, well I mean you didn't obviously otherwise we'd know but were there ever any, almost caught moments, god I can't string a question together in the morning" Izzie laughed.

"There were a few times" Addison nodded.

"Ok we're gonna need details here Addison" Meredith said as the 3 woman of the house sat alone in the kitchen.

"Ah, right, you guys share everything don't you, I can do that"

"Ok, so spill" said Izzie.

"The Chief nearly caught us once, you both almost caught us here a few times, if I hadn't have made him buy a lock you would have, there was a really really close call in the kitchen once"

"So all the times we tried to get in the room and it was locked you were having sex?"

"No, we didn't have sex every time I stayed, we're not you and Derek"

"I resent that, so when did I nearly catch you?"

"Well the first time we'd only been together a month and we were in here, you were all supposed to be getting drunk at Joe's but no, Meredith here decided she wanted a night off from tequila, I had to hide behind the counter, George got rid of you and I had to wait in the car until you'd gone to bed"

"What about with the Chief?"

"Ah, the day after we were in my office, doing, stuff"

"What kinda stuff" Izzie giggled.

"Stuff, oh come on I'm not describing what we were doing, lets just say I was feeling very, _relaxed_ and I was about to make him _relax _then the Chief knocked on the door, he hid under my desk which was stupid thinking about it because we could have just been discussing a patient or whatever but we just panicked, it wouldn't have been the first time Richard had caught me in a, compromising position shall we say"

"You and Derek?" Meredith questioned.

"Internship, on-call room, he saw waaay to much of me that day, he couldn't look me in the eye for a week"

"He caught me and Derek at the trailer when he first split with Adele, possibly the most embarrassing moment of my life, that man used to change my diapers, I'm really surprised he hasn't had a heart attack yet, we just all keep throwing relationships at him"

"Hey, we just have to wait for Izzie and Alex to get there own attendings and then 'Bailey's Famous Five' will have successfully given him a heart attack, so Iz, who'd yours gonna be?"

"Ugh, the only male attending left who is the least bit attractive is Mark Sloan but there is no way I'm going there"

"That was where my problems started" Addison joked "He's a good guy though, under all the bravado he's a nice guy, he's been different lately, it's weird"

"What attendings are left for Alex?" Meredith questioned.

"I don't think there are any, they're all men, how typical, we'll find him a nice fifth year resident, hey what about that Sydney woman she's pretty" Addison replied.

"Sydney Heron? Alex would kill her, hell I almost killed her, several times, why did Bailey have to have a baby, that woman is perkier than me!" Izzie exclaimed.

"I would love to see that date" Meredith giggled.

"Girls, thank you" Addison sighed.

"What for?" Izzie asked.

"For accepting me"

"What made you think we wouldn't?"

"I know you call me Satan"

"Ah, well you can blame Derek for that, we know your not Satan I guess we just got caught up in all the drama that year, it was, eventful" Meredith smirked.

"That it was, sort of wish I'd have been there to see your face when you saw the panties on the notice board" Addison laughed.

"That was you!"

"Who else did you think it was, of course it was me, I found them in his pocket"

"I'm sorry, for that, the panties thing, the prom thing, everything!"

"I know, lets stop talking about it, we're moving on, we need to stop apologizing"

"Yeah, we are, I have a feeling everyone at the hospital will be more shocked at us being friends than you and George, I don't think we'll ever escape the Seattle Grace gossip trail"

"Meredith, without us there would be nothing to gossip about"

"Yeah, you have a point" Meredith chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

**1 week later….**

"I don't wanna go back to work" George groaned into his pillow.

"Get up George you're lucky that you got the time off in the first place" said Addison.

"Yeah well this is where you being the Chiefs favourite pays off"

Addison replied by smacking him with a pillow.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Number 1, you're being an ass, number 2, you need to get up!"

"But won't you get lonely here without me"

"I can see why you think that would work but you need to go back, your interns are wandering around the hospital on their own if they're anything like 'Bailey's Famous Five' they'll be causing all sorts of trouble and she will not be happy if you don't turn up"

"Why'd you have to go and pull the damn Bailey card"

"Because I knew it'd work" she smirked.

"Fine, I'll go and have a shower"

"I'll see you downstairs honey"

* * *

"Good morning Meredith, Derek" Addison smiled as she walked into the kitchen holding Carson.

"Someone's happy" he mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I am, I actually got some sleep last night, it was George's turn, oh Meredith, can you keep an eye on him today, don't let him escape, he's not sick, I'm not sick, the baby's not sick so he has no excuse to leave that hospital"

"I'll try but he can be pretty stubborn when he wants something"

"I know, I am praying thats something Carson won't get from her Dad"

"No she'll just get it from you" Derek smirked.

"Hey! I'm not stubborn!"

"I beg to differ" George said as he entered the kitchen "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing honey" she smiled kissing him gently on the lips "You 3 should get going or you'll be late"

"Still as bossy as ever I see Addison" Derek said as he grabbed his coat.

"Still as annoying as ever I see Derek" she smirked back "Have a good day at work"

George leaned into her and gave her a long hard kiss "I'm gonna miss you today, both of you"

"We'll miss you too won't we Carson, say bye to Daddy" she said holding Carson's arm and waving it slightly "Bye honey, I love you"

"Love you too"

**

* * *

5 hours later….**

Addison strolled into the hospital lobby, her purse hooked on one arm, the baby bag on the other and Carson safely strapped into her 'babybjorn'. She hopped into the elevator and pressed the button for the surgical floor.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery what are you doing here?" she heard Dr Bailey bark from a distance.

"And hello to you too Miranda" she smiled "I am here because I'm incredibly bored at home, can't you change everyone's shifts so at least one of the 5 doctors I live with is at home during the day"

"No I damn well can't, you do know O'Malley's not gonna like this"

"I'll make it up to him" she smiled suggestively.

"Ok, did not need to know that"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have too"

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"Addison!" Mark smiled as he approached the desk herself and Miranda were leaning against.

"Mark, hey"

"Sorry I haven't stopped by, I've been here ridiculous hours this week, so this is her"

"This is her, Carson"

"I know, god she look just like you" he said peering into the babybjorn.

"Yeah, she has the O'Malley nose though" she smiled down at the baby.

"I still can't believe O'Malley got you pregnant" Mark snorted "Ow!" he moaned when he was hit in one arm by Bailey and the other by Addison "What like you weren't thinking it!"

"Be nice!" Addison scowled.

"I am, I'm happy for you I really am, you're engaged and you have a baby, everythings just falling into place for you isn't it, I still can't believe its with O'Malley but you seem, content"

"I am"

"Good, right as much as I'd love to stay and chat I have work to do, I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, bye Mark" she smiled "God that was weird" she sighed as he walked away.

"I know, he's been very happy lately, anyway, so when are you coming back to work?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know, me and George sort of got in a fight about it the first night at the house, at the dinner table, in front of Derek, Meredith and Izzie, we haven't really talked about it since then"

"You'll know when the time's right, I did and you know the Chief doesn't mind as long as you come back eventually"

"Yeah I know, anyway I'm probably keeping you from saving lives and stuff, go, I'll be fine here"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later"

"Ok, bye Addison, good luck"

"For what?"

"For when George finds you" she answered causing Addison to giggle.

* * *

Addison walked slowly around the surgical floor, dropping her bags into the attending locker room as stupidly she'd forgotten her office key, she smiled courteously at everyone she passed, she knew the revelation of her and George had probably been circulating all week but she was past the point of caring, she perched herself on the station in the middle of the surgical floor, just watching the rushing gurneys and the busy people helped her to relax, she closed her eyes gently.

"What are you doing here?!" she heard a familiar voice say, snapping her out of her reverie.

"George, hey, do I not get a kiss?"

"Of course you do" he said leaning into her and kissing her softly "You didn't answer my question, what're you doing here?"

"Truth. I was bored, I rearranged our room, tidied away all the clothes, cleaned the kitchen, I cleaned a kitchen George, I don't even know how to use half the stuff in the kitchen apart from the microwave and the coffee machine, I'm so so bored!"

"Ok, ok, how about we go get some lunch? My treat!"

"Thought you'd never ask, I'm starving"

George took her hand and led them to the cafeteria "I'll get the food, you sit" he smiled.

"Ok" she answered walking to the nearest empty table.

* * *

"Everyones staring at us" she mumbled as he sat down at the table.

"They're just incredibly jealous of me and my two gorgeous girls"

"They think I'm a whore"

"You are so paranoid"

"I am a whore, I'm Satan's whore"

"What's gotten into you, you were happy 10 minutes ago and you are not a whore, stop saying whore!"

"Everyones staring at me!"

"I've had enough, take this" he said handing her the tray.

"George what're you doing" she said as he started to stand up on the table "George get down!" she hissed "The Chiefs over there, and Bailey, oh god, they're going to kill you and me, do you really want to make our child an orphan, get down!"

"I will not get down Addison!" he hissed back "Hello! Excuse me everyone can I have your attention please" he shouted as everyone settled down he took a breath and started to speak "Thank you, now I would just like to say I understand that seeing myself and Dr Montgomery here together is probably a bit strange for a few of you but we have been in a very happy, committed relationship for a year now and obviously you all know about the baby but I would just like you all to know that this is for keeps and we are getting married, so now I have cleared that up can you just stop staring at us and eat your lunch, thank you" he said jumping off the table and sitting back in his seat, the cafeteria remained silent for a few more seconds before the buzz of chatter re-started.

"As much as that was the most ridiculous thing you have ever done, you're still my hero" Addison smiled cupping his face and kissing him, they rested their foreheads against each other smiling when they were interrupted by a firm cough.

"Chief, Bailey, would you like to join us?" Addison smiled pointing at the two spare seats.

"What the hell was that O'Malley?" the Chief said sternly.

"Honestly George!" Dr Bailey said slapping him round the back of his head.

"OW! That was me sticking up for my family"

"You know I should probably punish you for that"

"Yeah I know, sorry Chief but Addie was upset, we get that this is a shock for everyone but we really don't need to be stared at"

"I'll let you off just this once but no more funny business"

* * *

As they finished their lunch Meredith entered the cafeteria and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here Addison?"

"Bored out of my brain, I'll get used to it but just thought I'd stop by and say hello"

"George why are people saying you stood on a table and shouted at everyone?"

"Because I did"

"Again, why?"

"Because everyone was staring at us and making Addie paranoid"

"Ah, Bailey's gonna kill you"

"She was here, she hit him" Addison laughed.

"That's Bailey" Meredith grinned "Erm, me and Izzie were thinking maybe we should have a girly night one night, y'know, take-out, crappy films, ice cream, we both have a night off on Friday and all of the boys will be here so its the perfect opportunity"

"I'd like that, yeah, ok"

"Good, well I better go be a surgeon, see you at home"

"Your being friends with my friends" George smiled "I told you they liked you"

"I know, its weird, we sit and have proper conversations, its great, I missed having a close group of friends, I really think we're gonna get a long"

"Good, I'm glad"

"You should go back to work honey, I've been distracting you for too long, I love you"

"Ok, I love you too" George said giving her one last hug and kiss "See you at home"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the triple update!! Reviews always appreciated =D iam-kelly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**2 months later….**

"Morning sunshine" George said kissing Addison awake.

"Morning, where's the baby?" she yawned.

"Izzie's watching her downstairs, thought maybe we could take a shower"

"You didn't tell Izzie that did you?"

"No, I just told her you were all tense about going back to the hospital, I'm here to help you _relax_" he said running a hand a long her thigh.

"George we can't have sex in this house, there are people here"

"Erm, Addie, there were people here before they knew about us"

"I know but its different now that they do"

"Oh come on, its just a shower" he said nuzzling her neck "I want to spend some time with my fiance we haven't had any alone time since the baby was born and as much as I love her, I miss you" he said as he kissed her neck softly.

"Why do you have to be so damn cute?"

"It's a gift, so is that a yes?" Addison didn't answer she just smiled and jumped up from the bed dragging him to the bathroom.

* * *

"I've missed this" George smiled as he rubbed soap into Addison's skin.

"Missed what?"

"Being close to you"

"It hasn't been that long George, we sleep in the same bed every night"

"I know but I've still missed it" he said kissing her softly.

"I can see that" she smirked looking down at his now very present erection, she suddenly squealed as he pressed her up against the cold tiles kissing her neck.

"George we can't do this here" she gasped as his hands travelled down her wet body "Or maybe we can" she said as he reached her warmth and began to rub her clit slowly as he continued to kiss her body, she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and held onto his neck with her arms, she moaned quietly into his skin, the moan got louder as two fingers pushed into her, he pushed them in and out of her, she ground herself onto his palm.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

He rubbed her inner walls letting his thumb flick over her clit, she shivered with pleasure at his touch as she was about to reach her orgasm George removed his hand from her crotch making her moan impatiently, he pushed her leg a little more to the side, her other still wrapped around his waist, he pushed his full length into her, they both moaned at the familiar sensation.

"George, faster, I need you" Addison whispered into his ear. He quickened his pace pushing in and out of her she dug her nails into his back, she couldn't contain her moans as he slammed hard against her g-spot "Oh my god, there George, I'm nearly there, harder, oh George!" she groaned loudly, her voice cracking. He used his hands to pull her body closer to him, almost lifting her completely off the ground, because of their vertical position the angle he had inside her made sure that with every push her clit was rubbed at vigorously "Oh god George, oh fuuuckk!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her, he slowed down his thrusts as he himself came.

"You're glad I suggested this now aren't you" he mumbled into her neck.

"Like you wouldn't believe"

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"Oh my god" Izzie groaned as herself, Meredith, Derek and Alex sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Listen…." Izzie said pointing upwards.

"_Oh my god, there George, I'm nearly there, harder, oh, George!"_

"I suddenly don't feel like eating anymore" Derek groaned putting his spoon down on the table.

"God no wonder she stayed with him if he makes her moan like that, who knew Bambi had it in him" Alex laughed.

"Oh don't say that, don't refer to Addison's 'moaning'" Derek said flopping his head down onto the table.

"It's sweet, I think that's the first time they've done _'it' _since the baby was born, let them enjoy it" Meredith said.

"Sweet, there is nothing sweet about that sex Meredith, that's hot steamy sex, we can hear her over the shower for god sakes!" Izzie gasped "Even your not that loud and believe me thats saying something"

"Izzie!" Meredith blushed "Well its not like we can do anything about it, if they want to have sex they can have sex" they all nodded slightly and then scrunched their faces up as they heard another loud moan _"Oh god George, oh fuuuckk!"._

* * *

"Morning" Addison smiled as she entered the kitchen, the four friends had hardly moved from the table "Whats wrong with you? It's a lovely day outside, smile be happy, seriously, whats wrong you all look like someone killed a puppy"

"_Oh my god, there George, I'm nearly there, harder, oh, George!_" Alex mimicked in a really high pitched voice.

"OH GOD, you heard us!" she said hiding her face with her hands.

"Unfortunately we did" Derek groaned.

"Did what?" George said as he walked into the kitchen "OW! What was that for?" he moaned as Addison smacked him on the arm "They heard us George!"

"Actually, we heard you" Izzie said pointing at Addison "Over the shower as well!"

"Hey, that's not my fault!" said George.

"Yes it is!"

"Hey if you can't keep your mouth shut that is not my fault, you managed to keep quiet when they didn't know about us"

"But you, you made me take the stupid shower in the first place"

"I didn't make you do anything you were the one who dragged me in there, I only suggested it, so they heard us big deal, its not like they don't have sex, hello we're talking about Meredith here"

"HEY! I'm not that loud, we could hear you _over the shower!_"

"Ok can we please stop talking about this now" said Derek.

"Yeah I agree with Derek, can we just forget this ever happened?" Addison asked hopefully.

"Oh no, no, no this could make today very interesting" Alex smirked leaning back in his chair.

* * *

"So I hear you had crazy shower sex this morning" Mark smirked as he joined Addison, George, Alex, Derek, Meredith, Izzie and Cristina in the cafeteria.

"God Alex did you tell everyone!" Addison said smacking him with the chart she was attempting to read.

"Hey George, control your woman" Alex groaned "I'm sorry but seriously, you should've seen Shepards face"

"I think I'm gonna start staying over more, I miss out on all the fun" said Cristina.

"He went as white as a sheet and couldn't eat anything" Meredith laughed.

"Hey! You're not supposed to laugh at me" Derek grumbled "As much as I accept the fact my ex-wife is now engaged and has a baby I don't really want to hear her, _outbursts, _when I'm eating breakfast"

"Outbursts, I heard they were floor shaking orgasms, I thought I was the only one who could do that to you" Mark smirked.

"Oh for god sake can we please stop talking about my orgasms!" Addison said a little too loudly causing a few of the tables surrounding them to look over, everyone in the group froze for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

"So who's the best in the sack?" Cristina asked.

"George"

"You're just saying that because your engaged to him, we all know I'm the best" Mark smiled.

"No, I'm not, I can honestly truthfully say, George is the best I've ever had" she smiled back.

"Ah but who does Meredith think is better, O'Malley or Shepard?" Alex smirked.

"I'm not answering that, for god sake Alex!" she grabbed the chart from Addison's hand and smacked him with it.

"OW! Will you two stop hitting me!"

"So Mer, who is the best?" Cristina grinned.

"Derek" she smiled.

"But then that means Addison here was lying" Mark smirked.

"No I wasn't, for me, George was the best, for Meredith its Derek, sex is different with different people, when there are different emotions involved, different bodies, I'm not saying you and Derek are bad just that for me George is the best"

"Well said Addison" Meredith grinned.

"Does it scare you that they get a long now?" Mark asked Derek.

"A little bit, they agree on things and everything"

"We're here y'know" Addison waved "So what if we get along, its a good thing"

"It's a great thing" George smiled kissing her cheek "Have you spoke to the sitter today?"

"Yeah, Carson's doing great, I miss her" Addison pouted.

"I'm sure she misses you too" he smiled "The Chief will give you more time off if you want it y'know"

"I know but I'm back now, I'll have to get used to it won't I"

"I uh, I was thinking, maybe we could, have lunch in your office"

"But we're already here….oh" she said when he raised a suggestive eyebrow at her "Right well, I better be going" she said standing up "Patients"

"Yeah, me too, patients" George stuttered "Bye"

They both quickly walked away and headed straight for her office.

"We're not going to get _any _peace and quiet at home now are we?" asked Derek.

"Not a chance" Meredith smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

**3 month's later….**

"O'Malley would you like to explain why you are late and why have your baby with you?" Dr Bailey sighed as he joined rounds.

"Ah well, I was about to leave and then Carson decided it was a good idea to puke on my shirt so I had to change and then the babysitter called and said she was ill and we didn't have time to register at daycare because then we would've have been really late and Addison has a surgery so I have to look after the baby until she gets out which should be in 2 hours and then she can stay with her for a while" George breathlessly rambled.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this O'Malley"

"Would you be happier if I said we decided to make you one of the godmothers?"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"No that's not gonna work, I'm still not happy about it but thank you anyway, I'd love too"

"Nice try Bambi" Alex whispered patting him on the back.

"Hey, I'm not exactly Bambi anymore am I? I'm engaged and I have a baby, nothing Bambi about that"

"Hiding away for a year because you didn't want the McMen punching you, sort of makes you Bambi" Cristina snorted.

"That wasn't why we didn't tell anyone"

"You keep telling yourself that Bambi, whatever helps you sleep at night"

"Will you three shut up we actually have patients to see, y'know the ones your going to be cutting into, pay attention!" Bailey snapped.

* * *

"Hey" Addison said joining the already quite full lunch table, in the 5 months everyone had known about George and Addison she was slowly welcomed into the group, the 5 ex-interns plus Addison, Derek and even Mark on occasion met for lunch most days.

"What're we talking about today?" she smiled, she began to feed Carson her bottle while she listened to their answers.

"Who Sloan's sleeping with" Cristina smirked "I think its Izzie"

"Hey I am here y'know, how many times do I have to say it, I'm NOT sleeping with Mark Sloan"

"Why are we talking about Mark? He's not even here, its more fun when he's here"

"He's been happy lately, all smiley and he's not making anyone get him coffee, he's letting interns in on surgery's, he's being, _nice_" Derek smirked.

"So?"

"So he has to be getting some right! He's Mark Sloan, Mark Sloan isn't, _nice_" said Alex.

"You are a very strange bunch of people y'know that"

"We know" they all answered in unison.

"I guess he has been weird lately, he was really nice to me when I first got pregnant and when he found out about George, I thought he'd flip more than Derek but I guess I was wrong, maybe something is going on"

"Ok its time to place your bets people, Come on hand it over" Cristina said putting her hand out, everyone simultaneously pulled out $10.

"What are they doing?" Addison whispered to George.

"Everyone puts in $10 and guesses who it is and the winner gets the money"

"That's, well that's genius actually but I'm not betting on who Marks sleeping with"

"You're no fun" Cristina said flicking some food in the direction of Addison and George "I say its Izzie"

"Hello, right here, it's not me, you won't be getting any money anytime soon, ooh I bet its Olivia"

"No, he wouldn't go there" Meredith muttered.

"Everyone else has, she gave Alex and George syphilis"

"Oh can we please not go there while we're eating lunch" George groaned.

* * *

"_We could go to…." said George._

"_No that wouldn't work, we could…." said Addison._

"_No that's not a good idea well we could…."_

"_After last time, I don't think so, maybe we could just…."_

"_Hmmm, maybe but wouldn't that…."_

"_It might but…."_

"Does anyone have any idea what they're talking about?" Meredith mumbled as they all moved their eyes back and forth from George and Addison.

"Oh god" Derek grumbled.

"What?"

"They're doing 'marriage talk'"

"Marriage talk?"

"They're so in tune with each other that they know what they're thinking, its like when we"

"Finish each others sentences"

"Exactly"

"Hey, Bambi, Satan, are you gonna let us in on this conversation or what?" said Cristina.

"HEY! Don't call her Satan" said George angrily.

"No its fine George, but Yang haven't you heard, I prefer 'Ruler of all that is Evil'"

"I like her, she's too good for you Bambi" Cristina smirked as she shoved another fry in her mouth.

"Meredith tell her" George whined.

"What your calling Mommy on me now!" Cristina laughed.

"As much as I hate to interrupt I have surgery" Addison said as she stood, she kissed Carson on the forehead and handed her over to a very willing Izzie "Bye honey" she said leaning over and kissing George passionately.

"Eeew get a room" Cristina moaned.

"You're just jealous because your not getting any" George smirked.

"George! Don't use our sex life as a weapon"

"Sorry, I love you"

"Love you too, see you all later"

* * *

"_So I'll pick you up at 8, take you to that restaurant you love, the one next to the drug store, sure ok, see you there baby, Happy Anniversary, I love you too" Mark said quietly into his phone unaware that he was being watched by a certain redhead._

"Oh good you're all still here" Addison said coming back to the table.

"I thought you had surgery" said Derek.

"Not for another 15 minutes, anyway, I think I know a way of finding out Mark's secret girlfriend"

"How?" asked Cristina.

"He's taking her to dinner tonight at about 8, the restaurant by the drug store, its her favorite apparently _and _it's their anniversary"

"How do you know all this?" Izzie asked.

"I overheard him on the phone, he said 'I love you too' before he hung up"

"WHAT!" Derek spluttered "Are you sure it was Mark?"

"Yes I'm sure, so, I'm following him tonight, I have 4 spaces in my car, who's with me?"

"Me!" Izzie, Cristina and Meredith shouted.

"Any takers boys?"

"I suppose I'll come, I've got to see this" Derek laughed.

* * *

"Ok, there they are" Addison said seeing Mark and his mystery woman walk into the restaurant.

"So how do we do this?" asked Meredith.

"Anyone hungry?" Addison asked.

"Are you paying?" asked Cristina.

"Oh go on then, come on ladies"

"Hey!" said Derek.

"Oh sorry, forgot you were there"

"Charming" he muttered.

"Table for 5 please" Addison smiled as she entered the restaurant.

"Right this way" the waitress said leading them over to a table, everyone ordered quickly and stared over at Mark's table, they all gasped a little when the woman turned around briefly.

"Oh." Meredith started.

"My." said Izzie.

"God." Derek finished.

"Is that?" Addison started.

"Sydney Heron?" said Derek.

"That's just…." Meredith stuttered.

"Unbelievable" Izzie finished.

"Did anyone bet on it being her?" asked Addison.

"Nope, not one" said Cristina.

"Should we go over?" asked Izzie.

"No, no, lets watch for a bit longer" said Addison.

"They're smiling" Cristina said with disgust.

"Shit she's standing up" said Addison.

"She's going to the bathroom, hide!" Izzie said ducking a little.

"Oh my god" Addison gasped as she saw Mark pull a small box from his pocket.

"That can't be what I think it is" said Derek.

"She's going back over" said Cristina.

"He's standing up" said Meredith.

"He's kneeling down" said Izzie.

"He's, proposing" Derek stuttered.

They heard a squeal of a yes.

"OH MY GOD!" they all shouted, Mark and Sydney quickly jolted their heads over to the noise.

"Um, I think they saw us" Addison whispered.

"RUN!" Izzie exclaimed, Addison left some cash on the table as the dashed out of the restaurant, the all clambered into the car, after a few seconds they all burst out laughing.

"Ok, I was not expecting that" Derek chuckled.

"Sydney Heron?" Cristina exclaimed "That's just, that's insane!"

"Oh my god this hurts" Izzie said trying to get her breathing back.

"Let's go" Addison breathed "He can kill us tomorrow"

"I can't believe this" Meredith laughed "Sydney Heron!"

* * *

"Seriously!" George exclaimed as they climbed into their bed, they moved into their own house a few weeks after the shower incident "Your joking right? Sloan and Sydney?"

"Seriously" Addison laughed "Hey, we have to get married before them you get that right? We got engaged first"

"Whatever you want Addie" George laughed kissing her softly "How about we start planning?"

"Tomorrow, I'm tired now" Addison yawned snuggling into his body.

"Ok, goodnight honey"

"Night"

**

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know I'm crazy but I've read a few Mark/Sydney fics and they're amazing! I really hate this story now by the way but I can't abandon it, there are only a few chapters left to finish and it's done anyway! So, reviews!**

**Kelly. X.**


End file.
